


Самая красная из красок

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Тринадцать лет назад под давлением чёрных букмекеров, Рекс Рейсер ушёл из дома и родной команды, чтобы защитить свою семью. И стал работать под прикрытием на Департамент корпоративных преступлений, помогая отправить за решётку тех, кто наживается на подставных гонках. Его единственной целью было сделать гонки - и мир - чуточку лучше, чтобы его младшему брату Спиди не пришлось пройти через то же самое. Ради этого он "умер" для всего мира и своей семьи, сменил имя и внешность, став Гонщиком Икс. Кто же знал, что в Департаменте работают не только люди, но и вампиры. И что в одного из этих вампиров Рекс и влюбится.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Имя инспектора Детектора вообще нигде не фигурирует, поэтому авторским произволом было выбрано "Джек".
> 
> К тексту есть прекрасная [иллюстрация](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/0/6/3406947/85880179.jpg).

Рекс знал, что предпочитает парней, примерно с шестнадцати, с первой своей серьёзной гонки, на банкете после которой он и выяснил этот забавный факт с помощью двух девочек-моделей и одного официанта, оказавшегося фанатом Рейсеров. О том, что личную жизнь и работу лучше не смешивать, Рекс узнал существенно позже, под руководством инспектора Рокуго, устроившего ему подробную лекцию на соответствующую тему после того, как Рекс пригласил в кино новую главу лаборатории, разрабатывавшей его машину, — Минкс. Объяснять, что её он пригласил просто потому, что больше некого, Рекс не стал, инспектор был достаточно старомоден и просто не понял бы. В лучшем случае. А работой этой Рекс всё же дорожил всерьёз, ради неё он пошёл на многое.  
Инспектор Рокуго пришёл к нему через полгода после ухода Рекса из дома. Просто однажды мужчина в стильном костюме подошёл и протянул визитку, на которой красовался логотип Департамента корпоративных преступлений. Рекс согласился, не раздумывая. К тому моменту ему было уже омерзительно смотреть в зеркало по утрам, но он пока успел сохранить остатки совести и всё ещё горячо желал изменить мир — если не для себя, то для младшего брата, который будет участвовать в гонках, вне всяких сомнений будет.  
За время сотрудничества они успели посадить трёх главарей шаек, специализировавшихся на подставных гонках, и спасти некоторое количество гонщиков и команд, которые об этом, вероятно, и не подозревали. Но боссы из Юнирона начинали что-то подозревать, продолжать работать на них было опасно. Его почти поймали за руку на Фудзи, но до следующей гонки оставалось слишком мало времени, они бы не успели найти ему замену.  
Хорошо, что успели Минкс и её команда. И уложились ровно в срок.  
Рекс Рейсер умер.  
Операции и восстановление заняли куда больше времени, чем Рекс ожидал. Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это того, что из больницы его приехал забрать совсем другой инспектор. Если бы не Минкс, стоявшая с новым инспектором рядом, Рекс бы заподозрил его в тысяче разных гадостей с первого же взгляда — слишком тот был хорош собой. Да и просто слишком хорош, как сбывшаяся мечта. Или мокрый сон Рекса-подростка. Так он и познакомился с инспектором Детектором.


	2. Chapter 2

Новый инспектор сразу взял быка за рога: он предложил Рексу не просто защиту свидетелей, как изначально предлагал Рокудо, устраивая "смерть" Рекса и все эти пластические операции. Он предложил продолжить сотрудничество с Департаментом, в качестве их штатного гонщика. С новой внешностью, под новым именем. Если бы Рекс не влюбился в него с первого взгляда ещё на пороге клиники, он бы сделал это после такого предложения. Иметь возможность снова, после всего, заниматься делом всей жизни! О таком Рекс и не мечтал. Инспектор Рокудо успел объяснить ему, почему это будет слишком опасно: что история может повториться, если Рекс вернётся в гонки.  
Инспектор Детектор был другого мнения. И его доводы тоже казались вполне весомыми. Даже если Рекс не так сильно хотел, чтобы его убедили.  
Но сперва им предстояло закончить всё, чем Рекс занимался последние годы. Доказательств виновности своих бывших боссов из Юнирона ему удалось собрать столько, что личное свидетельство Рекса Рейсера было совсем не обязательным. К тому же процесс против них начался ещё до того, как он попал в клинику, и шёл всё это время. А теперь, наконец, всё закончилось. Помимо почти всего Юнирона, трое крупнейших чёрных букмекеров сели за решётку на долгие-долгие годы без шанса на досрочное освобождение. Судья стукнул молотком, и стоявший в самой тёмной тени балкона Рекс выскользнул за дверь. В коридоре его уже ждал инспектор Детектор.  
Он едва заметно улыбался, и Рекс на секунду почувствовал себя беспомощным и счастливым шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которому наконец разрешили принять участие в настоящей гонке.  
— Это только начало, — инспектор похлопал его по плечу. И это было едва ли не впервые за всё время их знакомства, когда он сам, специально, коснулся Рекса.  
Они жили под одной крышей с того момента, как Рекс вышел из клиники.  
"Так всем будет проще, надёжнее и безопаснее", — сказал инспектор Детектор, и Рекс ему поверил, предпочтя не заметить ехидную улыбочку Минкс в зеркале заднего вида.  
Так действительно оказалось надёжнее и безопаснее, но проще — ничуть. Инспектор и у себя дома оставался самим совершенством, которое Рексу представилась возможность лицезреть из первого ряда 24/7. Но без возможности дотронуться, без возможности хотя бы попытаться — Детектор как-то сразу незаметно задал дистанцию для Рекса, физически вполне ощутимую. В присутствии Рекса инспектора точно окружал невидимый и непроницаемый барьер, похожий на тот, который катапультировал гонщиков из разбитых машин. Рекс никак не мог этого понять. Инспектор был мил, вежлив и явно относился к нему с симпатией: он готовил любимые блинчики Рекса по вторникам и смотрел с ним кино по воскресеньям, на день рождения подарил кружку со смешным тиранозавром и плюшевый болид. Он рассказывал Рексу о том, как идут дела у семейства Рейсеров, и иногда приносил фотографии. Он делился книгами из своей обширной библиотеки и травил байки из будней сотрудников Департамента, когда Рекс нервничал. И всё так же продолжал держать эту чёртову дистанцию.  
После суда они поехали в Департамент. Инспектор сказал, что у него есть для Рекса сюрприз. Рекс не мог ничего с собой поделать, он понимал: ничего подобного не будет. Но всё же ждал, что после этих слов они поедут домой. Это было бы лучшим завершением дня. Во всяком случае так он думал, пока они не пришли в лабораторию Минкс. Посреди которой стоял прекрасный гоночный болид, самый лучший, который Рекс видел за свою жизнь. Он был похож на хищную птицу, замершую, но вот-вот готовую взлететь, с чёрным блестящим клювом, плавными контурами и его счастливой девяткой на жёлтых боках.  
Инспектор встал рядом, опираясь бедром о капот и сложив руки на груди, а Рекс замер и не мог пошевелиться. Всё было слишком хорошо. И всё же чего-то не хватало. Рекс не сразу понял, чего именно. Не хватало его семьи. Он редко скучал по ним, но всегда помнил, для чего делает всё то, что делает. А сейчас остро ощутил, как же сильно ему не хватало Папса. И Ма. И Спиди. Но так лучше. Так — они в безопасности.  
Рекс шагнул к машине, и инспектор протянул ему ключи. У него были холодные пальцы.


	3. Chapter 3

Над настройкой своего Метеора Рекс работал вместе с Минкс. И Рекс не мог вспомнить, когда за последние годы — с тех пор, как ушёл из дома, — чувствовал себя таким счастливым и настолько на своём месте.  
Он пропадал в лаборатории целыми днями, но дома его всегда ждал горячий ужин.  
В какой-то из дней Рекс вернулся раньше обычного и застал инспектора за готовкой, в фартуке поверх рубашки и голубых выглаженных до хруста брюках. Это было неожиданное и яркое зрелище. Не то чтобы Рекс не знал, что горячий ужин не возникает сам собой по мановению волшебной палочки. Но как-то не представлял до сих пор, как именно это выглядит, хотя жил в доме инспектора уже давно. И теперь застыл в дверях, растерявшись. Захотелось подойти к инспектору, прижаться, обнять покрепче, без слов поблагодарить за всё. Но все эти годы под одной крышей сказались на выдержке Рекса, поэтому он только откашлялся и спросил хрипло:  
— Я могу помочь?  
— Переоденься и вымой руки, ужин будет готов через десять минут.  
Почему-то стало обидно. Точно его опять оттолкнули. Не оттолкнули даже — отодвинули за ту невидимую линию, которую Детектор очертил вокруг себя специально для Рекса.  
Впрочем, сытный горячий ужин успешно сгладил это чувство. Инспектор даже присоединился к нему, налив себе чаю. Темный красноватый настой пах терпко и одуряюще, и был единственным, чего Рексу никогда не предлагали. Почему он его не просил попробовать, он бы и сам сказать не смог. Может, не позволяла гордость, а может, он не хотел слышать отказа. Ни в чём, не от этого человека. Всё, что Рекс мог себе позволить — это несколько внимательных взглядов на чуткие пальцы, держащие тонкую фарфоровую чашку.


	4. Chapter 4

Рекс разбил Метеор в первой же гонке. Увы, даже его талантов далеко не всегда могло хватить, чтобы одновременно бороться с преступностью и оставаться лучшим гонщиком. К паддоку он брёл, как на эшафот, ожидая выволочки за внеплановые расходы, проваленную операцию и общую бездарность. Вместо этого инспектор протянул ему влажные салфетки:  
— Мы возьмём их в следующий раз, нужно лучше подготовиться.  
И всё. Ни выволочек, ни даже лёгкого недовольства. Только уверенное обещание и долгий взгляд, который Рекс чувствовал спиной, медленно бредя к раздевалке.  
Обещание, которое инспектор сдержал.  
Ван Раффла они действительно взяли в следующий раз. Гонка шла через границу нескольких мелких и не очень спокойных стран, а болиды, при некоторой фантазии и изобретательности, были в состоянии перевезти мелкие грузы. Опасные грузы. Например, секретные схемы оружия массового поражения.  
— Но даже не надейся, что я тебя простила, — предупреждающе покачала головой Минкс, когда он пришёл извиняться за разбитый Метеор — в четвёртый раз за две недели — к ней в лабораторию с корзиной фруктов и бутылкой её любимого Вальполичелла Амароне.  
— Во сколько ещё бутылок мне обойдётся твоё прощение? — усмехнулся Рекс, разливая вино по бокалам. Резкая ягодная сладость перемешивалась с отчётливым запахом табака. Это противоречие очень напоминало саму Минкс, как и горькое послевкусие.   
— Надо подумать, — её острые коготки впились в белую сочную мякоть личи. — Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и не поцарапаешь Метеор в следующей гонке…  
В следующей гонке, уже на подходе к финишу, Метеор расстреляли из чего-то настолько крупнокалиберного, что чёрно-жёлтый корпус буквально превратился в решето. Но Минкс его всё же простила.


	5. Chapter 5

Рекс всё ещё не привык видеть в зеркале чужое лицо. Прошло уже довольно много времени, но по утрам он продолжал убеждать себя, что всё это не сон. Он больше не Рекс Рейсер. Для всех он теперь — Гонщик Икс, Джон Смит. У него нет и не будет никакой семьи, нет и не будет ничего "как раньше". Зато теперь он не просто гонщик, теперь он может защитить свою семью и не только их.  
Эта ежеутренняя мантра помогала через раз. Куда больше помогали завтрак в компании потягивающего невыносимо чёрный и обжигающе горячий кофе инспектора Детектора, перепалки с механиками, по-кошачьи мягкое урчание мотора его Метеора. Помогали подмечаемые детали в привычном уже окружении: левый шкафчик на кухне скрипит, один из виртуальных экранов в лаборатории добавляет в любую картинку слишком много красного, у Минкс на каждый день недели другой набор колец, инспектор пьёт по вечерам чай, а по утрам — горячий чёрный кофе. Про инспектора деталей было больше всего: во всех его костюмах присутствовали белый и голубой цвета, у него всегда были холодные, даже ледяные пальцы, он не впускал в дом посторонних без самой крайней необходимости и всегда тепло улыбался Рексу, даже когда тот безбожно лажал во всём на свете.  
И всё же Рекс замечал не всё. Некоторые детали ускользали раз за разом, как ни силился он их запомнить. Это было похоже на попытку вспомнить услышанную когда-то мимолётом песню — она всё время неотвязно звучит где-то на краю сознания, не оставляет никак в покое, но не выходит вспомнить ни слова, ни мелодию. Иногда Рекс просыпался посреди ночи с этим ощущением, но поймать его было сложнее, чем вспомнить сон.  
В такие ночи он осторожно пробирался на кухню, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше. Инспектор не спал. Чаще всего он сидел в гостиной и смотрел чёрно-белые фильмы с выкрученным на минимум звуком. Иногда работал на кухне, разложив на столе документы и распечатки. Реже всего Рекс просто замечал свет из-под двери его спальни. Но каждый раз всё равно старался быть как можно тише, старался не мешать. Просто пробирался на кухню, грел себе стакан молока и пытался не разглядывать инспектора совсем уж в упор. Он никак не мог вспомнить, как выглядит инспектор спящим. И видел ли Рекс его таким когда-нибудь.


	6. Chapter 6

Рексу снился сон.  
Он знал, что видит сон, что поселившийся где-то в груди могильный холод — только порождение этого сна. Но всё же Рексу было страшно. Во сне он убегал по своей домашней трассе, по Тандерхеду. Убегал босиком, в одних пижамных штанах. Дорожное покрытие холодило ступни, а ветер над трассой влажно хлестал по обнажённой коже. Его окружал пронизывающий, колючий холод, и всё вокруг казалось совершенно заледеневшим, будто на далеком севере. А по пятам гнался Мак-5. Брат-близнец того, что он оставил Спиди, только раскрашенный наоборот. И неуловимо жуткий. Он гнался за Рексом с упорством почувствовавшей кровь гончей, играл, как кошка с мышью, то отставая чуть дальше, то нагоняя. Красная "М" на белом капоте текла, всё больше и больше напоминая окровавленную клыкастую пасть. Рекс не оборачивался, не видел всего этого — просто знал. Как знал, что если машина всё же наиграется и догонит, это будет больно и страшно.  
Впереди трасса обрывалась в пустоту, в Дредноут джамп. На автомобиле он легко бы преодолел эту пропасть, как делал десятки и сотни раз, но сейчас, на своих двоих, босиком, только каким-то чудом не оскальзываясь на мокром дорожном покрытии... Он замер и услышал приближающийся голодный рёв Мак-5. Хищник загнал жертву в угол.  
Рекс зажмурился, выдохнул и начал разбег. Главное оттолкнуться как можно ближе к краю, тогда он сможет перемахнуть. Он прыгнул, стараясь не думать ни о чём, но зачем-то глянул вниз. Внизу была темнота, не обычная темнота Тандерхеда ночью, а непроницаемая, клубящаяся и жуткая тьма, от одного взгляда в которую кровь стыла в жилах. Он почти допрыгнул, ухватившись в последнюю секунду за самый край трассы левой рукой. Судорожно стиснул пальцы, пытаясь удержаться. И увидел хромированное брюхо Мак-5, пролетевшего прямо над головой. После обрыва трасса была узкой, но машина сможет развернуться после второго поворота и вернётся за ним. Рекс был уверен, что живым его с трассы не выпустят. Он обернулся, снова заглядывая в пугающую тьму внизу. Она казалась такой жуткой и в то же время неуловимо знакомой, как мимолетный аромат знакомых духов, выхваченный в толпе. Хищное урчание мотора вновь послышалось совсем рядом, — Мак-5 возвращался за добычей — и Рекс разжал пальцы, падая вниз, в непроницаемую тьму.  
Она приняла его, мягко замедлила падение, окутала собой. Тьма действительно пахла очень знакомо, Рекс почти узнал этот аромат. Запах безопасности и спокойствия дарил уют, без слов обещая, что всё будет хорошо. И Рекс верил этому обещанию. Прекратив барахтаться, он доверился тьме вокруг — она пахла Детектором.


	7. Chapter 7

Большую часть времени Рекс не думал о своих чувствах к инспектору, слишком поглощенный гонками или очередным делом, или просто потому, что выматывался на симуляторе до бесчувствия. У департамента не было собственной трассы, зато над симулятором регулярно колдовала Минкс, и привыкнуть к одному и тому же маршруту не получилось бы при всём желании. А иногда — Рекс не мог сказать, считает ли эти дни плохими или хорошими — он не мог оторвать глаз от инспектора. От его идеального костюма, выверенного до запонок и отглаженного до хруста, от всегда идеальной, волосок к волоску, причёски, до прячущегося за линзами модных очков внимательного взгляда. У инспектора были красивые глаза, льдисто-голубые, похожие на зимнее небо. И мягкая улыбка, за которую можно было отдать все самые сокровенные тайны. Смешно, как будто у Рекса ещё оставались тайны, инспектору неизвестные. Кроме одной. Он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом, даже с Минкс. Мог бы, наверное, сложись всё немного иначе, поговорить со Спиди — они с братом всегда отлично понимали друг друга. Но Спиди учился в старшей школе, учился быть гонщиком, дружил с Трикси и с нетерпением ждал появления младшего братишки. И Рекс ни за что не стал бы подвергать всё это опасности. Никогда больше.  
Сегодня был один из таких дней. Инспектор вышел из комнаты допроса, аккуратно вытирая рот белоснежным платком. Он был откровенно зол и недоволен: они снова смогли взять лишь жалких шестёрок, а Кранчеру удалось ускользнуть. И он был так чертовски хорош в этой своей злости, а гоночный костюм Рекса так тесен, что вот-вот должно было стать очень неловко. Рекс постарался отвести взгляд, но офис был полон отражающих поверхностей. И инспектор, как назло, отражавшийся в каждой из них, направился к нему. Пришлось спешно убрать ноги со стола, прячась за планшетом. Что было на экране — Рекс не смог бы сказать и под дулом пистолета.  
— Кранчер Блок знает, что у тебя на него зуб, — поморщился инспектор, устраиваясь напротив. — И думает, что это личное.  
— Он не так и далек от истины, — хмыкнул Рекс.  
— В одну из ближайших гонок его люди постараются тебя устранить, — инспектор в упор глянул на Рекса. Точно предупреждал о чём-то. Можно подумать, это будет первая грязная гонка в его жизни. Или первая, где его пытаются убить.   
— Пусть попробуют.  
— Будь осторожен, — это не была просьба. Таким тоном не просят.  
И всё же. Нет, сегодня явно один из тех дней, когда Рекс сходил с ума и выдавал желаемое за действительное. Конечно, инспектор беспокоился о нём, в конце концов Рекс — ценный и вполне буквально незаменимый сотрудник департамента. И не было в его фразе, в его взгляде никакого иного подтекста. Не было.


	8. Chapter 8

За всё время, что Рекс жил в доме инспектора, гости не приходили никогда. Вообще никто и никогда не беспокоил их дома: ни срочные рабочие вопросы, ни общительные соседи, ни свидетели Иеговы и сетевого маркетинга. Даже Минкс, заезжавшая пару раз, не бывала дальше парковки. Как-то так само собой всегда выходило. И это было неплохо. Рексу нравилось, что есть такое место, которое инспектор Детектор делит только с ним, это рождало в груди уютное тепло. Поэтому он никогда и никого не приглашал к себе.  
В конце концов, в его распоряжении всегда были отели рядом с гоночными трассами — за сезон он успевал побывать не в одном десятке таких. Так было гораздо проще держать себя в руках в присутствии инспектора Детектора. Не то чтобы желание пропадало совсем, но Рекса хотя бы хватало на то, чтобы дойти до душа и подрочить там, а не наброситься на инспектора, к примеру, прямо посреди кухни, когда тот, закатав рукава и надев смешной фартук с утятами, готовил ужин.  
И проще всего было с фанатами — с ними можно было не снимать маску. Некоторым так нравилось даже больше. Рекс старался выбирать темноволосых крепышей. Об этом по паддоку, конечно же, ползли слухи. Кто-то с жалостью смотрел на Минкс, всё чаще появляющуюся рядом с ним, кто-то сочувствовал Гонщику Икс, вынужденному скрывать свои предпочтения от прессы, кто-то делал ставки.  
Кто-то всегда делал ставки, в этом был весь смысл происходящего.  
Рекс предпочитал не замечать ничего из этого и не был уверен, как много замечает инспектор. Тот никак не комментировал и вообще, похоже, не замечал ничего, кроме работы. А если и замечал, то не подавал виду — никогда.


	9. Chapter 9

Иногда Департамент использовал таланты Рекса не только в гонках. Иногда он оказывался кем-то вроде курьера, которому доверяли особенно сложную и сверхбыструю доставку.  
Рекс разглядывал пёстрый полог кровати в маленькой ближневосточной гостинице и размышлял о предстоящем маршруте. Следовало бы спать, но упорно не спалось. Недавно они говорили с Минкс о небольшом и странном инциденте с участием инспектора, произошедшем после прошлой гонки. На банкете Детектор, которого там вообще быть не должно было, столкнулся с официантом, да так неудачно, что бедный парень остался с вывихнутым плечом и сломанным запястьем. Официанта Рекс хорошо знал: гонка Спа была регулярной, а каждый раз искать кого-то на одну ночь казалось слишком муторным. Особенно когда можно было этого не делать. Парень был симпатичный, сообразительный и удивительно гибкий, во всех смыслах. Его было даже немного жаль. Рекс подумал, что стоит послать цветы в больницу. Но так ничего и не сделал.  
А через пару дней они сидели в кафе с Минкс, пили молочные коктейли, обсуждали прошедшую гонку и разглядывали припаркованные у здания напротив авто. Не гоночные болиды, а самые обычные машины для езды по городским улицам. Рекс успел подзабыть, что такие существуют.   
— А ведь он тебя ревнует, — заметила Минкс, поигрывая трубочкой коктейля.  
Это было до того неожиданно, что Рекс замер, готовый подавиться ставшей вдруг приторной молочной массой. Но всё же сдержался, только удивлённо уставился на подругу — о чём это она?  
Тогда он свёл всё к шутке. Кому, как не Минкс, знать, что между ним и инспектором ничего нет! Но выбросить из головы не сумел. А что, если это правда? Что, если всё не безнадёжно? Верно говорят, хочешь отнять у человека разум — дай ему надежду. Рекс крутил эти слова в голове каждый раз, когда оказывался рядом с инспектором дома; каждый раз, когда краем глаза замечал его после гонки. Каждый. Раз. Рекс смотрел и думал, что сходит с ума. И, пожалуй, был недалёк от истины, потому что ему казалось, что инспектор Детектор тоже смотрит. Смотрит на него, украдкой, мимолётом, когда думает, что Рекс не видит. Рекс видел. В его голове точно вставали на место новые кусочки пазла, которым были их с инспектором отношения. Рекс разглядывал их и впервые в жизни по-настоящему не знал, что делать.  
Они делали вместе важное дело, они жили под одной крышей. Их можно было даже назвать друзьями, если у таких, как они, вообще бывают друзья. Стоило ли так рисковать? Ответить однозначно Рекс не мог. Он умел слушать машины, но, к сожалению, инспектор машиной не был. Или к счастью?


	10. Chapter 10

На этот раз Метеор Рекс разбил по собственной вине — всю гонку не мог сосредоточиться, совершенно не чувствовал трассу и не слышал машину. Такое случилось впервые. Ещё и соперников зацепил. Да, это были Красные лисы, которых жалеть не за что, и Рекс не жалел, но играть их машинами в боулинг прямо на трассе тоже не собирался. Тем не менее, три болидами оказались всмятку, а Метеор заблокировало и перекорёжило так, что катапульта не сработала, только защитная пена — спасателям пришлось попросту вырезать его из покореженного куска металла, в который превратились машины.  
Про это Рекс услышал от Минкс и несколько позже. Сначала были стерильно-белый потолок больничной палаты и равномерный писк приборов. Инспектор сидел в кресле рядом и что-то просматривал на планшете.  
— Небольшое сотрясение, ничего серьёзного, — подсказал он, даже не подняв головы, как только Рекс нервно дёрнулся посмотреть в свою карту в изножье кровати.  
— Что?.. — Что случилось? Это Рекс и так знал: он слишком отвлёкся на мысли, гонки никак не касавшиеся. Что будет дальше? Хороший вопрос, но Рекс сейчас не был готов услышать на него ответ. И выбрал самое нейтральное. — Что с машиной?  
— Понятия не имею, — инспектор хмыкнул и всё же посмотрел на Рекса. Он снова удивительным образом не был зол, скорее обеспокоен. И немного удивлён вопросом. — О машине тебе лучше спросить Минкс. Но только не сейчас, давно не видел её настолько разозлённой.  
Инспектор чуть прищурился, разглядывая Рекса. От этого взгляда было жарко и неловко, будто тебя видели насквозь. Рекс беспокойно потёр подбородок, пытаясь отвлечься от неуместных мыслей. Вряд ли инспектор был телепатом, но стояк больничные простыни едва ли скроют. Минкс должна ему не только новую машину — если б не её слова…  
— Что произошло на трассе? — перебил его размышления инспектор. — Машина была в порядке, телеметрия не показала никаких неполадок. Анализ обломков ещё…  
— Не нужно никакого анализа, — вышло почти просительно. Рекс не хотел бы, чтобы все вокруг были в курсе, что он влюблённый идиот. — Не было ни саботажа, ни атак. Авария на моей совести. Я… ошибся.  
— Вот так просто? Взял и ошибся безо всякой причины? — многозначительно хмыкнул инспектор, выключая планшет, и откинулся на спинку кресла. Теперь он смотрел Рексу в глаза. Это было почти больно. У него были такие красивые глаза. — Ты не ошибался на симуляторе ни разу. Ты никогда не ошибаешься на трассе.  
— Я задумался, — отрывисто выдохнул Рекс, комкая край простыни в сжатых кулаках.  
А инспектор продолжал смотреть, внимательно и тепло, не осуждая, хотя было за что:  
— О чём ты так задумался?  
Рексу казалось, что сердце забилось где-то в ушах, в голове, подменяя собой остатки мозга. Ничем больше он свою следующую фразу объяснить не мог.  
— О тебе. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, но я всё время думаю о тебе. Джек.  
Он впервые назвал его по имени, а теперь смотрел в глаза Детектора и ждал. Пожалуй, гром и молнии, которые могли бы поразили его сейчас на месте, были бы кстати. Но все ответственные за это небожители явно оказались заняты более насущными проблемами, чем один влюблённый идиот. Рекс ждал какой угодно реакции. Хоть какой-нибудь. Но инспектор замер, как будто застыл в своём кресле, только глаза чуть расширились в изумлении. Время замедлилось испуганно, почти остановилось. Рекс чувствовал, как холодеют пальцы, а в груди поселяется ледяная пустота, очень напоминающая панику в тот день, когда перед гаражом его семьи взорвалась адресованная ему бомба.  
Через долгую секунду губы инспектора дрогнули.  
Дверь в палату распахнулась, и в неё влетел вихрь, у кровати Рекса оказавшийся доктором Ли, тем же, что занимался восстановлением Рекса после всех операций.  
— Вы очнулись, молодой человек. Чудесно, чудесно! — обрадовался доктор. От его резких почти гипертрофированных эмоций у Рекса всегда начинала болеть голова. Он беспомощно посмотрел на инспектора. Доктор Ли проследил его взглядом: — Часы посещений на сегодня окончены. Вам следует дать молодому человеку отдохнуть!  
Детектор смерил доктора нечитаемым взглядом и поднялся из кресла.  
— Хорошо, — внимательно посмотрел на Рекса, и ему снова показалось, что инспектор вот-вот улыбнётся. — Мы поговорим завтра.  
— Завтра, всё завтра, — почти пропел доктор, поднимая голову Рекса за подбородок, чтобы проверить реакцию зрачков.  
Дверь в палату закрылась с тихим щелчком, Рекс даже не видел как ушёл инспектор. Только заметил, что тот оставил на столике свой планшет.  
Время тянулось и тянулось, медленно и мучительно. Доктор закончил осмотр и посоветовал поспать:  
— Пока есть такая возможность, — радостно добавил он. — А завтра мы вас выпишем.  
Это было хорошей новостью. Поговорить с инспектором Рекс предпочёл бы дома. Он уже прикинул, в какую гостиницу пойдёт, если Детектор его выставит вон, потому что отказываться от своих слов не собирался. Так просто не могло продолжаться. Если инспектору Детектору это неприятно, Рекс уйдёт. И всё же где-то внутри неуверенно скребла острыми коготками надежда — а если не неприятно?.. Если Минкс права и инспектору он небезразличен? Если то, о чём он даже мечтать боялся все эти годы, возможно? А если нет? Мысли метались по кругу, пока наконец не заглянула медсестра с уколом успокоительного, после которого Рекс провалился в сон без сновидений.


	11. Chapter 11

Из больницы его забирал снова инспектор. Рекс сел в машину и пристегнулся, стараясь не смотреть в лицо Детектору, — утром вместе с ним проснулись и все страхи, вся неуверенность. От вчерашней решимости остались жалкие крохи, и их хватило только на то, чтобы поднять взгляд от своих рук и уставиться в зеркало заднего вида, где отражались глаза инспектора.  
— Я...  
— Давай поговорим дома, — инспектор коснулся плеча Рекса, пытаясь успокоить. Сквозь ткань футболки прикосновение обдало холодом. Но до мурашек прошибло не от этого, а от того, что инспектор вообще прикоснулся. Рекса сумел только молча кивнуть.

Чай медленно остывал на столе, источая аромат мяты и шиповника. Рекс обхватил тонкую чашку обеими руками и отпил немного, совершенно не почувствовав вкуса. Чашка инспектора стояла напротив. С тем же успехом она могла висеть в воздухе или летать по кухне, декламируя лимерики. Это было бы куда проще понять и объяснить. Но вампиры!.. Рекс не знал, что сказать, как реагировать. Инспектор сидел напротив, сложив сцепленные ладони на столешницу, внешне совершенно спокойный, такой, как всегда, и ждал. Терпеливый. За три сотни лет можно научиться терпению, наверное. Если это правда, конечно.  
— Это точно было лёгкое сотрясение и ничего серьёзного? — наконец подал голос Рекс, продолжая вертеть чашку в ладонях.  
— Точно. Это не галлюцинации и не последствия травмы или лекарств. Я действительно вампир.  
— И я действительно признался вам вчера. — Вот это было в ситуации самым странным. Даже сейчас у Рекса не выходило жалеть о сказанном. И даже сейчас его чувства к инспектору не изменились. Они жили под одной крышей не один год — ничего не изменилось. Ну вампир, ну на три сотни лет старше, чем казалось. Какая разница, если в груди тепло щемит, а в животе от одного взгляда на него поселяются те самые банальные бабочки.  
— Жалеешь? — хмыкнул инспектор. Его взгляд был ощутим почти физически, и от реакции на эти ощущения предательски полыхали щёки.  
— Нет, — после короткой паузы уверенно ответил Рекс. В конце концов его учили быть честным с теми, кого любишь. — Не жалею. Боюсь.  
— Меня?  
— Что выгонишь. Что я всё испортил, — Рекс наконец поднял взгляд и, осторожно отставив чашку, стиснул кулаки.  
Стол между ними казался непреодолимой пропастью — таким далёким ощущался инспектор. Но в нём удивительным образом ничего не изменилось: всё та же светлая рубашка с серо-голубым, удивительно подчеркивающим цвет глаз галстуком, тонкие бледные губы, острые скулы и глубокий, нечитаемый взгляд. Перед ним был всё тот же инспектор Детектор, что несколько лет назад предложил работать на Департамент, а вчера сидел у его больничной койки, дожидаясь, пока Рекс очнется. Ни клыков, ни мертвенной бледности, ни вселяемого одним видом ужаса. — Я всё испортил?  
— В каком-то смысле, — инспектор поднялся и как-то в один миг оказался рядом. Так близко, что Рексу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. И никакого разделяющего их стола как не было. — У тебя был шанс уйти. Я думал, что он у тебя ещё есть. Но не смогу, — инспектор наклонился и коснулся щеки Рекса, погладил холодными пальцами.  
Рекс вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же расслабился — он так давно этого ждал, так давно жаждал прикосновения, впитывал его, прикрыв глаза.  
— Я не смогу тебя отпустить, — дыхание инспектора коснулось его губ.  
Поцелуй вышел короткий и удивительно невинный, Рекс едва успел развернуться так, чтобы им обоим было удобнее, но Детектор уже отстранился, впрочем оставаясь очень-очень близко.  
— Доктор прописал тебе покой на ближайшие пару дней. Стоит отдохнуть.  
— Ты же составишь мне компанию? — Рекс перехватил запястье инспектора, не желая лишаться такого нужного прикосновения, и потёрся щекой о его ладонь.  
— Взрослый мальчик, сам справишься, — хмыкнул Детектор. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. И хорошо всё обдумать.  
— А если мне приснится кошмар? — сделал ещё попытку Рекс и нехотя выпустил руку инспектора.  
— Если приснится, я буду рядом.  
Это обещание успокоило и вместе с тем заставило сердце биться чаще. Обдумать действительно стоило многое, и Рексу казалось, что он не сможет не то что уснуть, даже пролежать достаточно долго, но стоило оказаться в кровати — и крепкий сон навалился мгновенно.

Следующее утро мало чем отличалось от сотен предыдущих: Рекс спустился на кухню после душа, чтобы обнаружить тарелку пышущих жаром панкейков и пискнувшую о готовности кофеварку. Инспектор стоял у плиты и что-то изучал на своём планшете, Рексу был виден только его затылок и угол экрана с мелким текстом.  
— Доброе утро, — инспектор не мог его видеть, никаких отражающих поверхностей перед ним не было. И всё же знал, что Рекс пришёл. В груди потеплело, а вчерашний разговор окончательно перестал казаться сном.  
Вместо кофеварки, к которой раньше по утрам он тянулся в первую очередь, Рекс подошёл к инспектору и осторожно, на пробу, обнял его за талию. Замер, наслаждаясь ароматом знакомого парфюма, кофе, свежей выпечки и самого инспектора.  
— Я так долго об этом мечтал.  
— Будешь теперь исполнять по мечте в день? — Детектор отложил планшет и положил свои ладони поверх рук Рекса.  
— Не собираюсь ограничиваться одной, — Рекс провёл носом по шее инспектора. Ему нужно было сейчас знать наверняка, что это всё не сон, что всё происходит на самом деле. Кожа инспектора была приятно прохладной, прикосновение освежало и успокаивало. Рекс готов был простоять так целую вечность.  
— Завтрак остывает — и Минкс ждёт тебя в лаборатории к девяти.  
Демонстративно громко вздохнув, Рекс расцепил руки и сделал шаг назад.  
— Терпение, — Детектор повернулся к нему, примирительно улыбнувшись. — Нам некуда спешить.


	12. Chapter 12

Они действительно не спешили, инспектор сокращал дистанцию постепенно. Лёгкие, едва заметные повседневные прикосновения медленно превращались в однозначно собственнические жесты, от которых Рекс просто таял. Он сам от себя не ожидал, но слегка сжавшаяся на загривке ладонь инспектора, во время какого-то спора, едва не заставила его кончить в штаны, как озабоченного подростка. И ему даже не было за это стыдно. Потому что желание росло пропорционально сокращению дистанции между ними: чем больше было прикосновений, чем более тёплой и личной, предназначавшейся только Рексу, становилась улыбка инспектора, тем сильнее Рексу хотелось чего-то посущественнее компании собственной руки. Но искать секса на одну ночь теперь бы и в голову не пришло, это было бы просто неправильно. И бессмысленно — желание, вроде бы получив подкрепление, стало целенаправленным и сосредоточилось на Детекторе целиком, ни на кого другого просто не стоял.  
Ночевал на гонках Рекс теперь один. Это его и спасло — один он спал гораздо более чутко и постороннего в комнате почувствовал сразу. Стараясь сохранить глубокое дыхание и не выдать, что проснулся, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.  
От окна к постели метнулась тень.  
Рекс успел скатиться с другой стороны и отпрыгнуть. Ниндзя — а одет нападавший был, как настоящий ниндзя — в один прыжок перескочил кровать, размахивая шприцем, как ножом. Игла опасно блеснула перед носом Рекса раз, другой, заставляя отступать. Внутри явно не было ничего хорошего и стоило избегать не то что укола, любых царапин.  
Драться Рекс умел и из обычных уличных драк выходил если не победителем, то с минимумом повреждений, но против ниндзя уроков Папса было откровенно недостаточно. Тот легко, почти играючи теснил Рекса в угол, заставляя отступать шаг за шагом. Тяжёлая декоративная свеча, удачно подвернувшаяся под руку, глухо бумкнула о стену — ниндзя легко уклонился. Удар в грудь прервал попытку Рекса прорваться к двери, отбросов спиной на угол комода. Рекс стиснул зубы, понимая, что проиграл — воздух вышибло из лёгких, и даже вдохнуть и подняться никак не получалось, не то что уклониться от летящей в его сторону иглы шприца.  
Дверь с грохотом сорвалась с петель, а ниндзя в последнюю секунду отлетел, впечатавшись в стену, и сполз вниз уже явно без сознания. Оказавшийся совсем рядом инспектор аккуратно обнял Рекса за плечи, помогая подняться на ноги.  
— Ты цел?  
— За вычетом ушибленной гордости, — хмыкнул Рекс стараясь стоять прямо. Спина остро болела и оставалось надеяться, что всё обойдётся просто большим синяком.  
— Прикрой лицо, сейчас сюда сбежится половина гостиницы. — Рекс поймал маску и послушно натянул. Плохо было уже то, что его лицо видел ниндзя. Инспектор будто услышал эту мысль и обернулся к нему: — Он всё забудет, но тебе следует быть осторожнее. И учиться защищать себя.  
Возмущенная реплика о том, что он не такой уж и беспомощный, так и не прозвучала, до Рекса дошло другое:  
— А сколько я забыл?  
Ответить инспектор не успел, в следующий миг в номере действительно оказалась едва не половина гостиницы, начиная от нервно хватающихся за станнеры охранников и заканчивая любопытствующими соседями по этажу. Инспектор и двое флегматично-спокойных сотрудников Департамента размахивали удостоверениями, пытаясь навести порядок. Рекс под шумок ретировался в ванную, стараясь не думать, как выглядел в одной маске посреди всего этого бедлама. В груди тихо прорастал истерический смех, забивая собой мысль, что дома нужно обязательно ещё раз спросить инспектора. И узнать, что ещё он может.


	13. Chapter 13

Гонку после покушения Рекс почти и не запомнил. Он пришёл вторым, на последних трёх кругах в основном прикрывая заслуженного лидера от грязных приёмчиков людей Блока и стараясь не раздолбать Метеор совсем уж в хлам. Все мысли были только о том, чтобы поскорее вернуться домой и наконец поговорить с инспектором. Он бы предпочёл рвануть туда сразу с подиума, но Минкс нужно было попасть на афтепати, чтобы получить какую-то важную информацию. Рекс не вникал, какую именно, — раз сразу не посвятили, значит, ему в это лезть не стоит. Инспектору и его оценке ситуации Рекс доверял безоговорочно, даже сейчас. Но где-то на краю сознания тлела противная мыслишка, что это могло оказаться просто вампирским внушением, разъедая другие мысли, как капля кислоты разъедает толстый слой металла — медленно, но неизбежно.  
Рекс хотел начать расспросы прямо с порога. Всю дорогу из аэропорта представлял себе, что и как спросит, пока разглядывал медленно загорающиеся вечерние фонари. Но инспектора не оказалось дома. Только завёрнутый в фольгу ещё горячий ужин и записка, написанная уверенным каллиграфическим почерком: "Буду поздно, вызвали на совещание. Не жди, поговорим завтра. Поешь, пока не остыло".  
Внутри кольнуло приятным теплом. Рекс задумчиво покрутил записку и решил, что инспектора всё же дождётся. Усталость усталостью, но даже сидеть спокойно не выходило: он дёргался, каждую минуту смотрел на часы, оглядывался на дверь, едва не ткнул себе вилкой в глаз и дважды уронил нож. Казалось, что на самом деле времени прошло очень много, а часы просто остановились, но потом минутная стрелка медленно доползала до следующего деления.  
Рекс нервничал. Он так не нервничал, даже когда уходил из дома, кажется, а сейчас его почти трясло. Тёплый душ немного помог, по крайней мере получилось спокойно устроиться в гостиной на диване так, чтобы видеть дверь. И даже получилось выбрать фильм, который было хоть немного интересно посмотреть сейчас. Рекс подтянул поближе диванную подушку, удобнее устраиваясь, и приготовился ждать.  
Ждать действительно пришлось довольно долго. Фильм успел закончиться, чай Рекс доливал себе дважды, спать хотелось всё сильнее. Но он бы не смог уснуть, не выяснив всё. Ему ведь и в голову не пришло почему-то с самого начала, что вампир — это не просто человек, пьющий кровь и живущий сотни лет. Это нечто большее. Насколько? Что он может? Он быстр, очень быстр, почти неуловимо для человеческого глаза. Он умеет то ли стирать, то ли подправлять память. Он живёт уже триста лет, а выглядит на тридцать. Что ещё?  
Рекс задумчиво перещёлкнул каналы. Мысли в голове вертелись по кругу, как машина по кольцевой трассе — поворот, ещё, стартовая прямая и опять сначала, не выпуская из рук телевизионный пульт.  
На третьем или четвёртом круге на экране мелькнуло что-то знакомое. Мультфильм. Он водил на него Спиди и Трикси в тот день, когда ушёл из дома. Спиди тогда первый раз привёл девочку к ним домой, до этого у брата совсем не было друзей в школе. А сейчас они не разлей вода: Спиди научил Трикси водить, она подтягивает его почти по всем школьным предметам.  
Рекс сел прямо и с силой потёр лицо ладонями. Он скучал. Скучал так, что в груди жгло и глаза щипало. Фотографии, что иногда приносил инспектор, были слабой компенсацией возможности поговорить с Папсом, попробовать фирменную запеканку Ма, погонять вместе со Спиди по Тандерхэду. Эта мысль опустилась бетонной плитой, придавив остальные, оставляя без сил. Рекс выключил телевизор, подхватил чашку с чаем со столика и, ссутулившись, пошёл на кухню. Надо было закинуть оставшуюся от ужина грязную посуду в посудомойку и идти спать. Хотя идти не хотелось, хотелось сесть прямо там, где стоял, и пожалеть себя.  
Входная дверь мягко щелкнула, впуская инспектора, и Рекс застыл в дверях кухни.  
— Не спишь? — Зонт с тихим стуком опустился в подставку, инспектор аккуратно отряхнул мокрый по низу плащ — на улице шёл проливной дождь.  
— Хотел поговорить, — Рекс завороженно смотрел, как Детектор вешает на место шляпу, поправляет манжеты рубашки, и без того идеальные. Тоска по семье отступила, но усталость никуда не делась. Он привалился к дверному косяку, стараясь незаметно за него держаться.  
— Уже не хочешь? — поинтересовался инспектор, оказавшись рядом так быстро — Рекс только успел моргнуть. Хотя, возможно, это у него просто глаза слипались.  
— Хочу. Но боюсь наговорить гадостей, которых на самом деле не думаю. Устал.  
— Идём, — инспектор взял его за руку и мягко потянул за собой. В голову не пришло спросить, куда они идут. Это было почти смешно, но Рекс не осознавал, насколько — глаза и правда слипались, сил не осталось ни на что.  
Инспектор проводил Рекса до спальни, достал из шкафа его любимую пижаму и, пока Рекс переодевался, спустился на кухню. Вернулся он с кружкой тёплого молока. Рекс сел на край кровати и со смешком принял кружку из его рук:  
— Ты в курсе, что мне не пять лет?  
— В курсе. Но это не значит, что ты не любишь тёплое молоко перед сном.  
— А ты? — Рекс обхватил кружку руками и уставился в неё, будто на стенках были написаны ответы, как лучше себя вести. Он чувствовал себя школьником, который пришёл на обычный урок, а оказался на опросе по теме, которую пропустил. Рекс хорошо знал это чувство, в школе он часто отсутствовал на уроках из-за гонок.  
— Ты же заметил уже, что я ничего не ем. И не пью.  
— Кроме своего чая.  
— И крови, — Детектор опустился на корточки, заглядывая Рексу в глаза, и положил руки на его колени, чуть заметно сжал пальцы, точно на пробу. — И мы обязательно поговорим об этом. Утром. Когда ты выспишься и не станешь клевать носом на самом интересном.  
— Мне всё ещё не пять лет, — упрямо пробормотал Рекс, отставляя опустевшую кружку.  
— Я всё ещё в курсе. Ложись. Если хочешь, могу рассказать тебе сказку на ночь.  
— Я... Ты же можешь просто остаться, безо всяких сказок, — Рекс растерянно потёр лоб, укрылся одеялом и перехватил руку инспектора. — Останься.  
— Не сегодня. Не спеши.  
Рекс ненавидел эту неспешность. Примерно полторы минуты, пока не уснул.


	14. Chapter 14

Утром инспектор ждал его на кухне.  
Выспавшийся и неожиданно действительно отдохнувший Рекс плюхнулся напротив него за стол и потребовал:  
— Рассказывай.  
— Всё? — насмешливо вздёрнул бровь инспектор.  
— Всё.  
— Вампиры всегда существовали рядом с человечеством, — монотонным голосом диктора передач про дикую природу начал инспектор.  
— Ты решил начать прямо от сотворения мира?  
— Сам попросил всё.  
— Ты же читаешь мысли, — фыркнул Рекс, едва не облившись кофе.  
— Нет, я просто наблюдателен. И тебя не так сложно прочесть, особенно без маски. Это скорее… — Детектор запнулся, подбирая слово. — Скорее профессиональное, чем видовое.  
— Летать умеешь?  
— Нет. И в летучих мышей или кого там ещё тоже не умею обращаться. Но ты не об этом хочешь спросить.  
— Ты можешь стереть память, — выдохнул Рекс. Кофе странно горчил, и внутри что-то непривычно царапало: от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа, он весь напрягся, как натянутая струна. Минкс сказала бы, что надо расслабиться, но не выходило.  
— Скорректировать. Немного и по свежим следам. Это, плюс сила и скорость, пожалуй, единственные мои суперспособности, — инспектор улыбнулся Рексу. — Разочарован?  
— Нет, но…  
— Я никогда не копался твоей памяти. В этом не было нужды.  
За окнами щебетала какая-то птица. Рекс так отчётливо слышал её возмущенное чириканье. Картина реальности в голове упорно не желала складываться до конца.  
— Я хотел произвести на тебя впечатление, — признался инспектор неожиданно, прерывая возникшую тишину. — Рокудо столько рассказывал. И Минкс тоже.  
— Они в курсе? — удивление было слишком слабым словом. Рекс не ожидал, что кто-то ещё может быть в курсе.  
— Они тоже вампиры, Рекс. В Департаменте вообще не так много людей. Только это большой секрет, — инспектор подмигнул. У него настроение было точно хорошим.  
— Не так много людей… — повторил Рекс задумчиво. Потом хмыкнул, пока не желая возвращаться к другому вопросу. — А кто ещё? Оборотни? Зомби какие-нибудь? Весь IT-отдел точно зомби.  
— Ты сильно огорчишься, если я скажу, что только вампиры? Мы довольно социальны, и наши умения хорошо прикладываются к работе в Департаменте.  
— Не огорчусь.  
В кухне повисла тишина. Рекс думал. Инспектор, видимо, предпочитал не мешать. Птицы за окном разгалделись, расскандалились оглушительно, отвлекая. Но картинка в голове Рекса никак не складывалась.  
— И кто из них копался в моей памяти?  
— Никто. Никто не трогал твою память, я бы не позволил. Тебе нечего вспомнить компрометирующего потому, что я всегда был достаточно аккуратен, — Детектор устало потёр переносицу и побарабанил пальцами другой руки по столу. — Всё несколько сложнее. Я хотел тебе понравиться с того момента, как ты сел в машину тогда, у клиники. Это что-то вроде гламура: человек под его воздействием не только сам испытывает симпатию, но и перестаёт замечать любые негативные или подозрительные черты вампира. Природный механизм, облегчающий питание. Только мы не можем им управлять. А жаль, это бы сильно упростило работу в Департаменте.  
Рекс выслушал молча, не глядя на инспектора. В почти опустевшей кофейной чашке не показывали ничего интересного, но ему требовалось сосредоточиться. Требовалось понять для себя, разложить по полочкам происходящее. Он хорошо помнил тот самый день, когда впервые увидел инспектора Детектора. Помнил длинную декоративную дорожку от дверей клиники к машине: их разделяло метров тридцать, когда сердце Рекса заколотилось где-то в горле, а пресловутые бабочки запорхали в животе. Он всё помнил до предела отчётливо и ярко.  
— А радиус действия у этого вашего гламура?  
— Пара метров примерно. Точнее можешь спросить у Минкс, она когда-то экспериментировала.  
— Поэтому вчера ты предлагал не спешить? — картинка сложилась, наконец.  
Для отдельных деталей ещё предстояло найти верное место. Но то, что уже сложилось, пусть и оказалось куда более красочным и внезапным, Рекса устраивало. Ждать он больше не собирался.  
Рекс поднялся, отставляя кружку подальше, обошёл стол и наклонился к сидящему инспектору. Плевать, если сегодня они оба не только опоздают на работу, но и вообще не придут.


	15. Chapter 15

Рекс никогда не подозревал, что в постели инспектор — Джек, вот здесь точно и только Джек! — будет таким. За все эти годы он не раз и не два представлял, как это могло бы быть, но реальность всё равно уделывала любые фантазии на десяток кругов! Джек в постели был совершенно таким же, как и в жизни, — внимательным и чутким, и вместе с тем абсолютным лидером, ведущим, тянущим Рекса за собой, направляющим его ласково, но твёрдо, именно так, как надо. И Рекс готов был на все, что угодно. Куда угодно. Только бы получить ещё, получить больше — горячих поцелуев и прикосновений, жадных ласк, от которых сердце заполошно заходилось в груди. Но ведь они ещё даже не разделись. Детектор… Джек, всё ещё оставался в костюме, только галстук потерял где-то по дороге от кухни до спальни. Рекс боялся представить, что произойдёт, когда можно будет наконец прикоснуться к нему по-настоящему, кожа к коже. Боялся, но торопливо разделывался с мелкими и жутко неудобными пуговицами жилета. Стащил его вместе с пиджаком с плеч. На рубашку терпения уже не хватило: он просто выдернул полы из брюк, едва расстегнув застежку на поясе, и тут же потянулся к открывшейся полоске бледной кожи.  
— Господи! — произнёс на выдохе.  
Это было так правильно, так хорошо! Словно кусочки пазла внутри сложились, и вот теперь, наконец-то, впервые за всю жизнь Рекс стал целым, каким должен был быть. Он всхлипнул, притягивая Джека ближе, так близко к себе, как только мог. Тот уверенно оседлал бёдра Рекса и наклонился, позволяя уткнуться в своё плечо.  
— Шшш, всё хорошо, — Джек погладил его по волосам, провел пальцами по щеке, успокаивая. Всё было не просто хорошо — внутри Рекса разливалось чистое эйфорическое счастье, как в далёком детстве, когда родители везли его на выходных в Луна-парк. Самым ярким и восхитительным были вовсе не аттракционы или сладкая вата, а дорога, ведущая к ним. Так и сейчас Рекс почти задыхался от счастья и вместе с тем жаждал большего — всех тех чудес, что ожидали его впереди.  
Из футболки он вывернулся почти одним движением, стараясь не выпускать Джека из рук, точно он мог испариться куда-то! Со штанами потребовалась помощь. Возбуждение мешало соображать и связно мыслить, но он совсем не возражал против прохладных пальцев в такой близи от своего горячего и твёрдого члена. Рекс готов был кончить от одного только этого: настоящей живой тяжести инспектора на собственных бёдрах, его прохладной кожи в обертке из лёгкой небесно-голубой рубашки, от чутких пальцев, прочерчивающих линию от пупка вниз, к резинке трусов. Которые инспектор резким, незаметным, почти фокусническим движением сдернул с него, глядя Рексу в глаза и улыбаясь ошалело и счастливо. Рекс никогда не видел его таким.  
— Красивый, — протянул он, дотронувшись пальцами до щеки, подушечкой большого обвёл контуры бородки, коснулся губ, очерчивая улыбку. Ослепительно красивый — невероятно.  
Джек прикрыл глаза, ластясь к прикосновению, будто впитывая тепло кожи Рекса, и улыбнулся, чуть повернув голову. Эта расслабленная счастливая улыбка под подушечкой большого пальца заставила сердце в груди Рекса сделать сальто и сбиться с торопливого ритма. Он шумно выдохнул и потянул Джека к себе. Его хотелось зацеловать всего, попробовать на вкус и запомнить, впитать в себя.  
— Не спеши, — усмехнулся Джек в его губы и поцеловал сам, медленно, мучительно неторопливо. Царапнул зубами по нижней губе, прикусил чувствительно. Рекс поддался, открылся весь, позволяя делать с собой что угодно, только выгибаясь с тихими стонами под ним. И Джек этим воспользовался, прикасаясь легко и невесомо, везде. Казалось, он был сразу повсюду: дразня соски, выцеловывая дорожку засосов на шее, прикусывая кожу над левой ключицей так, что Рекс чувствовал собственный пульс. Он стонал уже в голос, не сдерживаясь, широко раздвинул ноги и левой рукой вцепился в полу рубашки Джека. Тот так и остался в рубашке, и это заводило ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж. Рекс и без того чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся: слишком много ощущений, слишком долго он этого ждал.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, не узнавая собственный голос и понятия не имея, о чём просит. — Джек.  
Это словно стало пусковым крючком, после которого Рекс уже не помнил и не понимал, что с ним происходило. Только свои ощущения. От губ Джека на своём члене до его пальцев внутри, творивших с ним что-то фантастическое.  
— Джек! — требовательно позвал Рекс, чувствуя, что больше не в силах терпеть эту сладкую пытку. Он хотел его всего, целиком, внутри. И хотел прямо сейчас.  
— Нетерпеливый, — почти задыхаясь, произнёс Джек, целуя трепещущую за ухом жилку, и послушно вошёл. На этот раз он не медлил, не щадил Рекса и себя, с первым же толчком — до конца и задвигался быстро и глубоко, втрахивая Рекса в жалобно скрипевшую кровать.  
Они оба не имели никаких шансов продержаться: такие голодные, так долго ждавшие. Джек больше не пытался растягивать удовольствие, задвигался быстрее, судорожнее, почти сбился с ритма. Рекс мог только хрипло стонать, захлебываясь ярким искрящимся удовольствием, он чувствовал, как внизу живота туго закручивается раскалённая пружина подступающего оргазма.  
— Джек, — позвал он, перехватывая его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мир опрокинулся, вспыхнув перед глазами ослепительно белым. Кажется, Рекс на мгновение потерял сознание.  
Когда он пришёл в себя, Джек был рядом, обнимал его поперёк живота, уткнувшись носом в плечо, и довольно улыбался.  
— Пожалуй, сегодня тебе стоит остаться дома, — он коснулся плеча губами, почти целомудренно.  
— Только если ты составишь мне компанию, — при мысли, что теперь заниматься любовью с Джеком можно будет сколько угодно и когда угодно, внутри разгоралось маленькое солнце.


	16. Chapter 16

За судьбой юного Тогокана Рекс следил с момента появления того в серьёзных гонках. Талантливый парень, быстрый и без больших спонсоров: за ним стояла только отцовская компания, как в свое время за Рексом. Кранчеру Блоку понадобилось меньше половины сезона, чтобы прибрать парня к рукам. Могло и меньше, но Рекс две гонки подряд выносил его подручных с трассы. Минкс рычала и готова была отказаться вообще приводить машину в порядок — после них Метеор больше напоминал слегка подгоревшую груду металла.  
— Тебе нужна не машина, а шар для боулинга, — ругалась она, оттирая смазку с пальцев. — Я уже заменила корпус Метеора на пуленепробиваемый. Но я не могу заменить тебе голову, чтобы ты перестал разбивать его о чужие машины с такой старательностью. И положи на место отвёртку, я не подпущу тебя к малышу со сломанной рукой.  
Перелом оказался серьёзным, до конца сезона о гонках предстояло забыть. Таэджо Рексу было жаль. А ещё он боялся за Спиди. Через год-другой его брат перейдёт из младшей лиги в профессиональные гонки. Конечно же, он будет гоняться за отцовскую команду. Рекс сжал кулак здоровой руки и скрипнул зубами. На экране Тогокан заглох за два круга до финиша, и комментатор завёл обычную шарманку о невезении. Рекс хорошо знал, как это невезение зовут.  
Перелом мешал не только участию в гонках. Загипсованная от плеча и до кончиков пальцев рука мешала каждую минуту. Это с рулём и инструментами он одинаково ловко справлялся обеими, а попробуй одной левой, например, зашнуровать кроссовки. Зато Детектор стал почти всегда составлять ему компанию на утренних пробежках. И не только. Теперь он был действительно рядом, по-настоящему. Рекс радовался, как мальчишка. Особенно когда понял, что на самом деле ничего и не изменилось: они, как раньше, вместе смотрели кино по вечерам и гонки — все выходные. Детектор готовил для него завтраки, поил тёплым молоком и делился новостями о семье. Только теперь за завтраком можно было поцеловать его, за просмотром фильма уютно устроиться под боком, а после утащить в спальню.  
Рекс чувствовал себя счастливым, и этому перелом совершенно не мешал.

В последнее время Рекс засиживался с Минкс в мастерской допоздна, пересматривая старые гонки. В этом они друг друга отлично понимали: в такие моменты он даже немного жалел, что Минкс его совсем не привлекает, они были бы хорошей парой. Когда Бэн Бёрнс вылетел на финишную прямую, а следом показался Стиклер, они оба одинаково подорвались со своих мест. Эту гонку Рекс тысячу раз смотрел с Папсом.  
Инспектор уехал по делам. Его работа никуда не делась, плохих ребят надо было ловить вне зависимости от того, сломал руку твой… любовник? бойфренд? кто он там инспектору?.. или нет. Рекс всё понимал, но возвращаться домой не испытывал никакого желания. Сегодня Минкс милостиво разрешила остаться на диванчике в мастерской.  
— Только на этот раз, котик. Я сегодня добрая, но не привыкай.  
Ему снились кошмары. Без инспектора ему часто снились кошмары. Часть из них были из его прошлого, когда Рекс ещё видел в зеркале своё лицо и гонялся за Юнирон. Другая — Рекс опасался — из будущего, где на месте юного Тогокана оказывался Спиди.  
Когда бело-красный Мак-5 вылетел с трассы во всполохах огня, Рекс проснулся. Резко, едва не свалившись с красивого, но не слишком удобного дивана. Адреналин в крови требовал действий, а Метеор тускло и соблазнительно поблескивал свежей краской всего в нескольких метрах. Хороший гонщик в состоянии управиться с машиной и в гипсе.  
Пару часов он колесил по улицам без какой-либо цели, даже не особо разгоняясь, и потому, что городские улицы не для гонок, и потому, что одной рукой вести не так уж просто. А потом случайно наткнулся на выползающий из переулка такой знакомый фургон. Кранчер Блок. В голове что-то щелкнуло, и Рекс последовал за ним, сам не слишком понимая, зачем это делает. Фургон полз по городу неторопливо, останавливаясь то тут, то там. В него иногда заходили какие-то люди — Рекс старался держаться вдалеке и различал разве что темные силуэты на фоне залитого светом нутра фургона. Это была целая штаб-квартира. Когда удалось подобраться поближе, стали видны и картины на стенах, и диванчик, и даже, кажется, аквариум. Он отстал, только когда начало светать. И по дороге в Департамент уже размышлял, как найти фургон завтра ночью.

Следующие пару дней Рекс составлял карту передвижений фургона. А днём сидел в Департаменте, проверял маршрут и все остановки по нему. Оказывается, бандиты обожают острые крылышки. Ну, судя по тому, с каким упорством они вот уже вторую ночь объезжали все заведения города, где такие продают. Либо это, либо Блок занимался не только гонками, но и старым-добрым рэкетом.  
Попытки наведаться в эти заведения ничего не давали. В лучшем случае Рекса узнавали, как Гонщика Икс, и просили автограф и сэлфи. Во всех остальных просто обслуживали, как любого другого посетителя.

Инспектор прилетел через неделю. Рекс хотел бы встретить его в аэропорту, но они договорились этого не делать. Ни к чему было оповещать всех подряд, что Гонщик Икс работает на полицию. Впрочем, встречать дома было даже лучше — можно поцеловать прямо в дверях, не дав даже толком закрыть их, а потом дойти до дивана в гостиной. Диван они сменили как раз незадолго до этой командировки, после того, как дважды неудачно свалились с предыдущего. Новый ещё следовало испытать.  
Вечером Детектор пожелал Рексу спокойной ночи и отправился к себе. Ночами он предпочитал работать, раз уж во сне почти не нуждался. Хотя неизменно оказывался рядом, стоило присниться кошмару. Обычно Рексу было немного жаль, что они не засыпают вместе, но не сегодня.  
Он немного полежал в постели, размышляя, правильно ли поступает, но понял, что просто не сможет уснуть иначе. Торопливо переоделся в свой костюм и выскользнул за дверь.  
— Рекс? — инспектор окликнул его, когда Рекс забирал с крючка ключи от Метеора.  
— Я… — он думал, все эти дни думал, что скажет Детектору, как объяснит. Но сейчас все заготовленные фразы вылетели из головы. Рекс просто знал, что не сможет по-другому. Он хотел защитить брата. И сделать этот мир немного лучше. — Мне нужно идти. Я объясню всё, когда вернусь.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул инспектор, вдруг оказался совсем рядом — Рекс никак не мог привыкнуть к этому — и мягко коснулся губами его щеки чуть ниже маски. — Будь осторожен.

Его заметили две недели спустя, на следующий день после снятия гипса. Что именно пошло не так, что его выдало — Рекс не имел представления. Только успел заметить, как машина Блока притормаживает на въезде к развязке, а уже в следующий миг по Метеору застучали пули, как дождевые капли по зонту. Рекс вильнул влево, увёл машину из-под обстрела, выскочил на встречную полосу. Метеор послушно прыгнул, позволяя уйти от так некстати оказавшегося на дороге синего седана, и новый ливень пуль заколотил уже по днищу. Одна прошила пол, впившись в пассажирское сидение. Дорожное покрытие ударило по колесам непривычно жёстко, Метеор потащило юзом в сторону — покрышки на обстрел рассчитаны совсем не были. Рекс до последнего старался вырулить в касательную к бетонному ограждению трассы и молился, чтобы автоматика при столкновении не сработала. Пузырь безопасности, эвакуирующий гонщиков при аварии, в отличие от корпуса Метеора пуленепробиваемым не был совершенно.

Минкс не сказала ему ни слова, только посмотрела недовольно, почти зло и развернулась к покалеченному Метеору.  
Рекс замер в дверях мастерской, пытаясь подобрать слова. Ему нужно было не просто извиниться за машину, нужно было всё объяснить. Минкс была ему нужна. Без неё, без её механиков он не справится.  
— Надо поговорить, — инспектор стоял совсем рядом, так близко, что его плечо почти касалось плеча Рекса. Секунду назад его там не было.  
— Я не буду извиняться, — предупредил Рекс, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Детектора. Кабинет у того был светлый и просторный, только совершенно без окон.  
— Понятно. — Детектор сложил пальцы домиком, а потом развел ладони, точно держал между ними невидимый мячик. Рекс невольно залюбовался его длинными чуткими пальцами. Взгляд скользнул дальше, к изящным запястьям. Манжеты рубашки скрепляли запонки в виде летучих мышей — подарок Рекса на годовщину, ему это показалось забавным.  
— Ты считаешь, что поступаешь правильно, — инспектор откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя Рексу в глаза. — У тебя есть на то причины, не сомневаюсь. Любые глупости хороши, если помогают тебе лучше спать ночами. Но ты стал небрежен, ты попался людям Блока. Ты подверг себя опасности.  
На последних словах голос инспектора сделался неприятно колючим и обвиняющим. Рекс весь подобрался, готовый спорить и защищать то, что считал правильным. Но что было правильным? То, что он разнёс в очередной раз Метеор, являющийся всё ещё собственностью Департамента? Рекс так и не выкупил машину, только собирался сделать это в предстоящем сезоне. Что он зачем-то предупредил, по сути, людей Блока и подтвердил подозрения, что у Гонщика Икс к ним всем личные счёты? Теперь подобраться к ним будет сложнее. Или что подверг опасности окружающих? Он смотрел репортажи по дороге в Департамент — задело только две машины: неудачно припаркованный минивэн и тот седан, что ехал ему навстречу. Никто не пострадал, и Гонщика Икс в новостях не упоминали. На этот раз. Кто мог знать, что будет в следующий.  
— Но чего ты хочешь этим добиться? — смягчившийся голос инспектора выдернул его из размышлений.  
— Я хочу помочь, — если в чём Рекс и был уверен, так это в ответе на этот вопрос. Он хотел помочь Департаменту и инспектору. Помочь Тогокану и другим молодым гонщикам. Помочь Спиди. Своей семье. Себе.  
Он так скучал по ним. Временами это чувство практически разрывало его на части. Он скучал по Папсу и Ма, по Спиди, даже по Спарки. Он мечтал познакомиться со Спрайдлом, своим вторым младшим братом. И в то же время Рекс даже представить не мог, что расстанется с инспектором Детектором. Даже если бы они не были вместе, если бы его чувство так и осталось безответным, Рекс бы просто не смог отказаться от него. Он отчётливо понимал, что нужно сделать выбор, потому что совместить инспектора и семью в одну картинку не выходило никак. И в то же время не хотел выбирать как можно дольше. Желательно вообще никогда. Возможно, это было трусливо, но слишком уж больно становилось при мысли остаться без того и без другого.  
— Хорошо, — инспектор поджал губы. — Хочешь помочь — помоги. Для начала напиши отчёт по всему тому, что уже успел выяснить. Ты ведь карту его передвижений составлял. Сравним её с той, что составили наши специалисты.  
Рекс почувствовал себя откровенно неловко. Конечно, у Департамента уже была вся информация о передвижениях Блока. Они разрабатывали его последние полтора года, хотя Рекса в это не слишком посвящали. Он выполнял поставленные задачи на трассе и был прикрытием для нахождения Минкс в паддоке, остальное — вся реальная работа — его никогда раньше не касалось. Так всегда было. Только теперь ему стало этого недостаточно.   
— Да, конечно. Я могу идти? — он поднялся, собираясь найти место в мастерской, где можно было бы спокойно писать.  
— Рекс... — Детектор мягко окликнул его, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Не нужно пытаться всех спасти в одиночку. Мы не в супергеройском кино, это так не работает.  
Рекс не нашёл, что ответить и молча кивнул.


	17. Chapter 17

В мастерской нашлось и место, и свободный компьютер. Но голова оказалась занята совершенно другим. С тех пор, как ушёл из дома, Рекс всегда был сам по себе. Даже здесь, в Департаменте, где за последние лет пять он провёл времени больше, чем где-либо ещё, Рекс почти никого не знал, кроме инспектора, Минкс и пары техников, помогавших ей с Метеором. Или так ему казалось. Если хорошо подумать, то он знал девочек из финансового отдела: они иногда подсаживались к нему за обедом в кафе внизу. Он иногда переписывался с переведшимся в другое подразделение инспектором Рокудо. Строго говоря, он знал многих людей, работающих в Департаменте, просто в голову никогда не приходило, что они могут ему чем-то помочь. Гонщиков среди них не было, да и специалистов по гонкам и гоночной технике — только Минкс с помощниками. Вот только дело Кранчера Блока далеко не всегда касалось гонок, а в остальном эти люди понимали куда больше Рекса. Стоило давно поговорить об этом, хотя бы с инспектором, но в голову не приходило. Рекс чувствовал себя виноватым и растерянным. Он запутался в собственном отчёте уже к третьему абзацу, отложил всё и перебрался в стимулятор. Гонки прочищали мозг лучше всего на свете.  
В ненастоящем Тандерхэде он уже дважды побил собственный рекорд, и подглядывая с помощью инспектора за тренировками Спиди, был уверен, что брат на новом Мак-5 тоже его побьёт. Мысли метались в голове между семьёй и делом Блока, постепенно успокаиваясь. К вечеру у инспектора на столе лежал подробный, максимально детальный отчёт обо всём, что Рекс успел узнать. И кое о чём, что оставалось пока только его догадками. Упорядочив всю эту информацию на бумаге, Рекс вдруг понял одну простую и, откровенно говоря, очевидную вещь, отчего-то раньше совершенно не приходившую ему в голову. Кранчер Блок мог быть злым и страшным мафиози, он мог быть даже по-настоящему опасным человеком. Но по большому счёту оставался марионеткой. Чьей — Рекс не знал. Варианты были разные, но часть из них точно лежала за пределами гоночных трасс, и оценить наиболее вероятные не было возможности. Не хватало информации. Впрочем, инспектор был прав, ему не обязательно пытаться выяснить всё в одиночку.  
Эта мысль настолько не давала покоя, что Рекс совершенно не чувствовал вкуса приготовленного Детектором ужина, и это было уже немного слишком.  
— Как думаешь, кто стоит за Кранчером Блоком? — в конце концов не выдержал он.  
Они не говорили о работе дома почти никогда раньше, это было одно из негласных правил, с самого начала будто само собой возникших между ними. По крайней мере, о работе инспектора, о гонках разговаривали много и охотно. Вернее, Рекс обычно говорил, а Детектор внимательно слушал. И сейчас Рекс не был уверен, как он отреагирует.  
Детектор отставил пустую чашку из-под чая в сторону и поднял взгляд.  
— Это нам ещё предстоит выяснить наверняка. Я подозреваю Роялтона.  
— Роялтона? Того самого, из Роялтон Индастриз? На Метеоре стоит его мотор… — растерянно пробормотал Рекс. Это была первая причина, и, если хорошо подумать, единственная, по которой он вычеркнул Роялтона из своего списка подозреваемых. Детектив из него никудышный, видимо.  
— Моторы у них действительно неплохие. Но это не имеет отношения к расследованию — пока все наши подозрения остаются просто подозрениями.  
— А если это действительно он? — Метеор был Рексу дорог. По-настоящему, только машина и была целиком его вещью. Чем-то, что связывать его с тем, настоящим Рексом Рейсером, которым он когда-то был. Только умение управлять машиной от него и осталось, даже лицо изменилось, не говоря уже, насколько он изменился сам. Стало немного страшно, но отступать Рекс не собирался.  
— Сменим поставщика. Минкс уже давно пытается выбить на это бюджет, так что поводу только порадуется. Но начинать в любом случае стоит с Блока. На Роялтона у нас пок анет ничего, но у Блока — наверняка есть, — пояснил инспектор. А потом окинул Рекса таким взглядом, будто раскаленным углем по коже привело, щёки вспыхнули мгновенно. — Хватит на сегодня о работе.  
Трудно спорить, когда на тебя так смотрят.


	18. Chapter 18

Первую гонку сезона он выиграл. Эйфория почти накрыла с головой прямо на финише: молоко казалось медово-сладким, и всё вокруг расцветало яркими красками. Рекс любил это чувство, оно напоминало лёгкий наркотик — вроде и не вызывает мгновенного привыкания, но без него уже не то. И одной дозы обычно как раз хватает на пару-тройку недель, до следующей гонки.  
Минкс составила ему компанию по пути домой, как всё чаще делала с некоторых пор. Метеор приятно урчал, вечерние улицы города уже почти опустели.  
На светофоре их нагнала свора мотоциклистов в разноцветных неоновых бомберах, обвешанных оружием, как новогодняя ёлка гирляндами. Рекс успел поднять стеклянный купол, защищаясь, но они предусмотрительно целились по колёсам. Ему кое-как удалось только разминуться с пожарным гидрантом, после чего Метеор со скрежетом вполз на край тротуара, обдирая брюхо о бордюрный камень, и застыл. Мотоциклисты заулюлюкали. Рекс заметил в руках одного бутылку с характерно торчащей из горла тряпкой и вздрогнул — от этого купол их не защитит, если хоть искра окажется рядом с двигателем... он видел, что бывает в таких случаях.  
— Для пассажиров пузырь безопасности предусмотрен? — поинтересовался Рекс, судорожно соображая, какие есть варианты. Не то чтобы их было много. Инспектор далеко, охрана никому из них не положена, да и не нужна она обычно — будь он один, просто выскочил бы из машины и рванул вон в ту подворотню справа, до которой Мететор не дотащило каких-то полметра.  
— Он мне не понадобится, — прошипела Минкс так зло, что Рекс удивлённо поднял на неё глаза. Настолько рассвирепевшей он её не видел никогда и предпочёл бы никогда и не увидеть — проступившие клыки и покрасневшие глаза делали знакомое лицо откровенно жутким. — Подними купол, как скажу, и сразу же опускай обратно. И без дурацких вопросов! — оборвала она уже почти прозвучавшее возражение. Скинула туфли, положила тонкий серебристый клатч на переднюю панель и кивнула, хищно ухмыляясь:  
— Открывай.  
Произошедшее дальше он не успел осознать, только заметил, как размахивавший бутылкой человек падает вдруг, оказывается на асфальте в стеклянных осколках. За ним ещё один. И ещё. Мотоциклисты падали, как костяшки домино в цепной реакции.  
Поперек стекла купола плеснуло красным — красиво и ярко, похоже на росчерк чернил.  
Рекс оцепенело наблюдал, как последний мотоциклист в неоново-жёлтом бомбере врезается спиной в купол Метеора. Минкс придерживала его за горло так небрежно, будто здоровенный мужик ничего не весил и не сопротивлялся из последних сил.  
— Кто вас послал? — донеслось до него как сквозь вату. — Ну?  
Она встряхнула мотоциклиста как тряпичную куклу и зашипела, нагляднее демонстрируя клыки. Рекс вздрогнул и рефлекторно вцепился в руль. Это немного отрезвило. Он опустил купол и выскочил на тротуар, собираясь оттаскивать разъярённую Минкс в сторону, пока байкер ещё жив. Рекс не то чтобы во многих вещах был уверен, но в одной — на все сто: людей убивать нельзя. Даже если они конченные негодяи и только что пытались тебя взорвать.  
Впрочем, мотоциклист его опередил, придушено просипев:  
— Роялтон.  
Минкс выпустила его, позволив мешком свалиться на асфальт, и отряхнула руки:  
— Думаю, об этом стоит сказать Детектору.


	19. Chapter 19

— …она защищала тебя! — инспектор расхаживал по кабинету, нервно теребя в руках очки.  
— Она их едва не поубивала, — Рекс понятия не имел сейчас, что хотел бы, чтобы Детектор сделал. С Минкс, с мотоциклистами, с ним. Но остановиться уже не мог, его несло. Слишком много всего за один день: ещё не выветрившийся адреналин от гонки наложился на эмоции от стычки с байкерами и шок от увиденного.   
— А они едва не взорвали вас, — инспектор остановился наконец напротив Рекса, успокаиваясь заметным усилием воли. — Или ты считаешь, что бутылки с Коктейлем Молотова они просто так припасли?  
— Не думаю, — Рекс сжал кулаки. Детектор был прав, но вместе с тем… нет. Так нельзя.  
— Минкс защищала тебя, — инспектор надел очки, устало выдохнул. — По моей просьбе.  
— Что? — Рекс застыл, уставившись на инспектора. Серебристо-голубой галстук подчеркивал цвет глаз, даже сейчас у Рекса просто не получалось не любоваться им. Только изнутри поднималась волна жара, ничего общего с любовью и желанием не имевшая.  
Рекс вылетел из кабинета, кажется, со скоростью, достойной вампира. Из кабинета, из здания Департамента, дальше, дальше.  
Рекс шагал, не разбирая дороги, едва замечая людей вокруг. Внутри всё клокотало от обиды. И дело было не в том, что Детектор счёл его не способным защитить себя (Рекс прекрасно понимал, что без Минкс шансы его на выживание в стычке с мотоциклистами были довольно сомнительны), а в том, что он не сказал об этом Рексу. Такое недоверие больно царапало внутри, будто стеклянное крошево с усилием врезалось под кожу. И Рекс всё жёстче чеканил шаг, ускоряясь и ускоряясь, почти переходя на бег, совершенно не думая, куда идёт, пока не упёрся носом в ворота Тандерхэда. Трасса располагалась в пригороде, не то чтобы близко от здания Департамента, но Рексу казалось, что он не знал дороги сюда. Больше нет. С тех пор, как он ушёл из дома, на Тандерхэде Рекс был трижды: дважды как гонщик Юнирона и один раз всего сезон назад. Но он так ни разу и не побил свой собственный рекорд, хоть и подошёл близко к нему. Минкс умела собирать отличные машины, и, возможно, дело было не в этом, а в том, что на табло под рекордом значилось “Рекс Рейсер, Рейсер моторс” и стереть это напоминание о себе прежнем было страшно.  
Рекс оглядел чуть облупившуюся зелёную краску ограды. Вдруг нестерпимо захотелось домой, так сильно, что что-то тяжело заныло в груди слева. Он так по ним скучал. По Папсу, и Ма, и Спиди, и малышу Спрайдлу, которого видел только на фото. К чёрту! Рекс взял такси, на вопрос "Куда?" едва по привычке не назвав водителю адрес инспектора.

Тогда он полдня просидел в машине, разглядывая дом своих родителей и зелёный газон перед ним. Газон надо было давно постричь, а Спиди всё так же не слишком любил это занятие. Рекс и сам раньше не любил, но сейчас бы многое отдал, чтобы пройтись по нему газонокосилкой. А потом зайти домой, проскочить незаметно на кухню и выпить немного молока, обязательно прямо из бутылки, воображая себя на подиуме после очередной победы, непременно с рекордным временем. Он давно уже гонял не ради побед и рекордов, но тогда, в юности, именно они имели самое большое значение.  
Таксист косился на него, но Рекс молча протянул почти всю имевшуюся наличность, и тот вынул ключи из зажигания и ушёл перекусить. Он прихватил бургер и для Рекса, удивительный человек. После еды немного отпустило, хотя где-то в груди всё ещё болезненно тянуло.  
Уехал он только после того, как увидел Спиди и Трикси, возвращающихся из школы на верном Мак-5.


	20. Chapter 20

Домой Рекс вернулся, когда на улице начали зажигаться фонари. Инспектор поднял взгляд от газеты, которую читал, и оглядел его с заметным беспокойством, точно ожидая, что Рекс сейчас то ли сбежит, то ли бросится на него с кулаками и обвинениями. В груди остро кольнуло — причинять боль Детектору он не хотел.  
— Мне нужно было время подумать, — пояснил он, кладя связку ключей на привычное место.  
— И что ты надумал? — инспектор сложил газету и поднялся. — Голоден?  
— Таксист угостил меня бургером, — хмыкнул Рекс. Всё же это было странно. Весь день был странный, с самого начала. И сейчас Рекса преследовало ощущение, что что-то в его жизни необратимо меняется в эти самые мгновения.  
— Маловато за весь день. Лазанья должна быть ещё тёплой.  
Это было так привычно: тихий щелчок включившегося чайника, достающий только одну тарелку, но две кружки Детектор, плотные фиолетовые сумерки за окном. И в то же время было что-то ещё, какое-то неуловимое ощущение, которое Рекс никак не мог сформулировать. Тарелка тихо тренькнула, очутившись прямо перед ним, аппетитный аромат вытеснил из головы мысли. Детектор умел готовить потрясающе вкусно, почти как Ма. А с некоторыми блюдами на вкус Рекса был и вовсе неподражаем — все повара лучших ресторанов могли удавиться от зависти. Лазанья была одним из них.  
Инспектор привычно расположился напротив: локти на столе, подбородок на сцепленных пальцах. Непривычными были только сведённые к переносице брови и поджатые губы — он был напряжен и ждал. Ждал чего-то плохого.  
Рекс проглотил кусочек и торопливо заговорил:  
— Я злился на тебя утром. Пожалуй, злюсь до сих пор. Но я никуда не уйду, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. — Он отрезал ещё кусочек и хмыкнул: — Не надейся даже так легко от меня избавиться.  
— Рекс…  
— Пообещай только, что больше не будешь просить Минкс меня защищать. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кого-то убили, тем более не хочу, чтобы это сделал мой друг.  
— Я не могу всё время быть рядом, — покачал головой Детектор.  
— И не нужно. Я уже взрослый мальчик, сам справлюсь, — Рекс в упор посмотрел на инспектора. Сердце продолжало болезненно колотиться под рёбрами, но уступать он не намеревался. Это было слишком серьёзно и слишком важно. И договориться нужно было сейчас, потом могло оказаться поздно.  
— Если это действительно Роялтон нанял тех ребят, то не справишься. Он куда более умён и изобретателен, чем Кранчер Блок. И у него куда больше ресурсов. — Рекс попытался возразить, но Детектор продолжил. — Сегодня ты остался жив только благодаря Минкс, я видел отчёты с места, видел списки изъятого оружия.  
— Укрепим защиту Метеора, — пожал плечами Рекс, отодвигая тарелку и глядя прямо на инспектора. Еда подождёт. — Это сделает его немного тяжелее, но новый мотор куда более мощный, проблем на трассе не будет.  
— Мне плевать на проблемы на трассе. Не достанут там, достанут где-то ещё. Вы, люди, хрупкие и слабые, уничтожить вас куда легче, чем хотелось бы, — прозвучало горько и болезненно, инспектор прикрыл глаза, а Рекс подумал, что впервые слышит, как тот отделяет себя от людей в разговоре. Странно и немного страшно было это слышать. Он вдруг вспомнил клыки и покрасневшие глаза Минкс, то, с какой лёгкостью она одной рукой удерживала на весу не маленького мотоциклиста...  
— Что-нибудь придумаем. Что-то другое, — отбил он не успевшее прозвучать возражение, стараясь унять всё ещё колотившееся сердце. — Это не выход.  
"Ты же должен понимать, что это не выход", — Рекс разглядывал лицо инспектора, замечая своё отражение в стёклах очков, но никак не мог встретиться с ним взглядом.   
— Когда я выбиваю кого-то с трассы, то всегда знаю, что есть спасательный пузырь и вылет не то что не убьёт его, даже не поцарапает.  
Стоило попытаться объяснить это ещё утром, но даже сейчас, прогулявшись и хорошенько подумав, Рекс был не уверен, что сможет. Для него всё было просто и понятно — нельзя убивать и калечить людей. Потому что нельзя. Точка. Аксиомы не нуждаются в доказательствах. Нуждаются, видимо.  
— Иначе я бы просто не стал гоняться. Да, на моём счету не один из ублюдков блока, но все они максимум получили пару ушибов. Я не смогу действовать, зная, что в результате кто-то может умереть.  
— Даже в целях самозащиты?  
— Вампир против человека — это самозащита? Ты сам говорил, вы сильнее и быстрее, а люди — хрупкие.  
— Я говорил о тебе.  
— Не важно. Они тоже люди, такие же как я.  
— Не такие. Проблема как раз в том, что они не такие! — инспектор ударил ладонями по столу. — Любой из них убьёт тебя, не задумываясь, если ему за это заплатят, если будет такая возможность. А некоторые и вовсе просто так, от скуки. Я не хочу носить цветы на твою могилу, предпочту подарить их тебе живому.   
— Джек, — Рекс сжал кулаки. Улыбка инспектора была такой болезненной, и эта боль отражалась в глазах. — Я ещё не умираю. Вынесу их всех на следующей трассе или вне её — за мной просто некому будет гоняться. Только не надо меня больше защищать вот так. Пожалуйста. Подумай хотя бы, что будет с Минкс, что будет с тобой, если руководство Департамента об этом узнает?  
— Ты пожертвовал всем, чтобы защитить свою семью. Не спрашивая их мнения. Но мне защищать себя запрещаешь.  
— Это другое!  
— Разве? Разве, Рекс? — инспектор посмотрел на него и, поджав губы, отвернулся. Подхватил газету, молча ушёл к себе. Рекс так и не смог произнести ни слова. Детектор был прав — он был его семьёй, единственной семьёй. И другой Рекс не хотел. Он только сейчас понял, стоя один посреди их кухни, что уже сделал выбор, буквально сегодня. Он уже выбрал Детектора. Но смогут ли они теперь найти какой-то компромисс и остаться вместе?


	21. Chapter 21

К концу сезона Спиди получил суперлицензию, а с ней и право участия в настоящих гонках на серьёзных трассах. “Рейсер моторс” возвращались в серию Гран-При впервые за последние тринадцать лет.  
Рексу каждый день снились об этом кошмары. И теперь даже присутствие Детектора рядом не помогало избавиться от них.  
У них не было на Роялтона ни-че-го, кроме слов того мотоциклиста, горсточки косвенных улик и слухов о его прочных связях с Кранчером Блоком. Этого было достаточно, чтобы всерьёз опасаться за Спиди и семью, но слишком мало, чтобы как-то повлиять на ситуацию.  
Репутация Предвестника Взрыва за Гонщиком Икс закрепилась окончательно — ни одна гонка с его участием не обходилась без. И теперь Рекс преследовал Ойлера, Серого Призрака и других людей Блока не только на трассе, выбив их всех из последних трёх гонок сезона. Сам Блок начинал палить из всех пушек, едва только завидев Метеор на горизонте и, поговаривали, даже назначил награду за голову Гонщика Икс или любую информацию о его настоящей личности. Это всё никак не помогало. Немного помогали спарринги с инспектором, но в последнее время Рекс чувствовал, что не может до конца расслабиться в них, очистить голову от лишнего. Вместо этого он раз за разом пытался доказать Детектору, что не слаб, что может постоять за себя. И раз за разом проигрывал, злился, заводился ещё больше и снова проигрывал — ещё быстрее. А потом побитой собакой ковылял в раздевалку и боролся с желанием постучаться лбом в железную дверцу шкафчика. Та ссора так и продолжала висеть между ним и Детектором не развязанным узлом, сделав любые разговоры неловкими, а прикосновения — напряжёнными. Даже в Департамент они стали чаще приезжать по-отдельности. Рекс понимал, что нужно что-то сказать или сделать, нужно хотя бы поговорить, но никак не мог найти слов. Ему по ночам продолжали сниться кошмары. Только теперь это был не он сам, разбивающийся на трассе, не Спиди, оказавшийся в кабале у Блока, а инспектор, с ног до головы залитый чужой кровью.


	22. Chapter 22

Первую гонку Спиди в новом сезоне они смотрели с Минкс в лаборатории. Инспектор снова уехал по делам, взяв с Рекса слово, что тот не будет понапрасну рисковать ни собой, ни братом, и посмотрит гонку в трансляции. Было немного по-детски обидно, но в этой ситуации правоту Детектора Рекс признавал. Стоило раньше начать появляться на трибунах, тогда сейчас это не вызвало бы подозрений. И без Минкс он появляться бы на гонке не стал, это было бы не честно. Её обещание инспектору было больше, чем просто обещание, насколько Рекс понял, и нарушение грозило чем-то крайне неприятным. Вампирские штучки. Убедить Детектора, что в подобном нет необходимости, он так и не смог, а значит, обещание и все последствия оставались в силе.  
Рекс злился. Но это не помогало.  
На экране Спиди уверенно шёл на рекорд, Рекс почти видел силуэт своего, красного Мак-5, на котором когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, установил рекорд трассы, так с тех пор и не побитый. И сейчас его младший брат готов был его превзойти. В груди что-то сжалось — ну, давай! И Спиди затормозил. Призрак красного Мак-5 опередил его перед самым клетчатым флагом. Трибуны взорвались, комментаторы несли какую-то чушь, а Рекс не мог даже моргнуть. Его рекорд, последнее напоминание о нём прежнем, которое должно было быть вот-вот стёрто навсегда, снова устоял. Спиди помнил его и всё ещё не был готов попрощаться, даже спустя столько лет. Это было неожиданно и приятно.  
— Он станет хорошим гонщиком, — Минкс откинулась на спинку своего кресла, улыбаясь поверх края бокала.  
— Нет, я думаю, он будет лучшим в мире, — Рекс никак не мог оторвать невидящий взгляд от экрана — он помнил себя таким же. И помнил, чем всё обернулось. — Если они не уничтожат его раньше.


	23. Chapter 23

Свою гонку Рекс тоже выиграл. Трёхдневное ралли по пустыне стало приятной прогулкой, особенно после того, как Снейк Ойлер ошибся и разбил в щепки собственную машину. Других серьёзных конкурентов у Рекса в этой гонке не было, зато был новый мотор и новая комплектация Метеора. Минкс колдовала над ним почти неделю, готовила сюрприз. Даже инспектор не был до конца в курсе. Ну или так говорил в те редкие мгновенья, когда рядом с ним Рекс всё же вспоминал о машине.  
Казалось, они почти помирились. Или прошедшее время просто затёрло остроту проблемы. Но они снова разговаривали, и Рекс по утрам и вечерам возил Детектора в своей машине, любуясь точёным профилем.  
— Следи за дорогой, — хмыкал инспектор. И улыбался привычно и едва заметно, уголком губ.  
Всё вернулось на круги своя. Или так Рексу казалось.  
Обновлённый Метеор стал заметно тяжелее, но слушался Рекса всё так же надёжно. Разве что в прыжках его стало самую малость вести влево, и это необходимо было учитывать. Но у него уже имелся опыт езды на плохо сбалансированной машине. Болиды Юнирон отличались не только мощью, но и плохой сборкой, и отнюдь не покладистым характером. Небольшой дисбаланс Метеора не шёл ни в какое сравнение. К тому же это была его собственная машина. Рекс раньше не понимал, какую уверенность ему придавал этот факт за рулём Мак-5, зато теперь оценил в полной мере.  
А вечером пришла новость о том, что люди Блока увезли Таэджо Тагакана прямо с порога его собственного дома. 

Рекс обогнал фургон, уворачиваясь от града пуль. Метеор послушно прыгнул, пропуская под собой первую ракету, и резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят. Пришло время испытать новые игрушки, к которым не было повода прибегнуть в гонке. Минкс обещала, что патронов хватит на три таких фургона. Впрочем, Рекс не собирался превращать ненавистный фургон в решето вместе со всеми, кто сейчас был внутри. Он никого не собирался убивать и меньше всех — молодого Тогокана. Пули аккуратно расчерчивали стенки фургона снизу вверх, над головами людей внутри. Рекс сделал круг почёта и, немного отстав, прикидывал, хватит ли боезапаса на второй, когда фургон вдруг сбросил скорость и задняя дверь распахнулась.   
Таэджо почти влетел головой в дорожное ограждение, перекатился и загородился рукой от света фар остановившегося рядом Метеора. Рекс вышел из машины, оглядывая парня.  
Лицо ему разукрасили знатно, но в остальном Тогокан был вроде бы цел.  
— Не ранен? — на всякий случай уточнил Рекс.  
— Нет, — Таэджо сипло выдохнул, щурясь от бьющего в глаза света.  
— Тогда вставай, — Рекс протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
Парень держался достойно, даже почти не морщился, садясь в Метеор, только немного дёрнулся, когда машина заурчала громче и плавно рванула вперёд.  
— Спасибо, — наконец произнёс он, отдышавшись. — Ты спас мне жизнь.  
До города оставалось всего ничего, и света от убывающей луны было вполне достаточно. Рекс сосредоточенно вглядывался в подсвеченное фарами дорожное полотно, оно было привычным и не казалось таким настораживающим, как лес за ограждением.   
— Я сделал то, что должен был сделать. А тебе нужно поумнеть как можно быстрее, — Тогокан немного напоминал сейчас Рексу его самого. Юнирон и Бенелли были ничем не лучше Кранчера Блока, даже методы использовали те же. Разве что Таэджо оказался немного глупее. Или смелее. — Думал, в одиночку справишься с картелем? Не выйдет. Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Я не понимаю о чём ты, — вот сейчас, впервые за весь вечер, Таэджо выглядел напуганным. Да, он был очень похож на того Рекса, к которому однажды пришёл инспектор Рокудо.  
— Ты работал на Кранчера Блока слишком долго. Может, ты просто забыл, что значит, не сдаваться и быть мужчиной? — больше всего Рексу хотелось как следует тряхнуть его и сказать: посмотри на меня, я был таким же, как ты. Но у тебя ещё есть шанс сохранить своих близких, остаться дома. — Единственный способ остановить бандитов — отдать их в руки правосудия.  
— Правосудие? — Тогокан хмыкнул. — Я не буду тратить время на подобную чепуху.  
Рекс ударил по тормозам, и Метеор встал, слегка вильнув задом. Возможно, Таэджо Тогокан действительно слишком долго работал на Кранчера Блока. Возможно, он опоздал.  
— Вылезай.  
Парень вылетел из машины, как пробка из бутылки. Слишком злой и слишком самоуверенный.  
— Увидимся на Фудзи.  
— Ты не придёшь к финишу, — Рекс точно знал, как всё будет в гонке. И ничего не мог с этим сделать, это был не его выбор. — Когда проиграешь, если сможешь ещё нажимать на кнопки, позвони инспектору Детектору, — он протянул визитку и, как только Таэджо подхватил белый прямоугольник с эмблемой Департамента, вдавил газ в пол. Рексу нужно было проветриться. Внутри крепла уверенность, что его ночные кошмары начинают сбываться.


	24. Chapter 24

Рекс ждал этого с того самого момента, как стало понятно, что его брат будет участвовать в Гран-При, знал, что это обязательно произойдёт. И всё же не сдержался, когда услышал, что Роялтон посмел явиться лично к его брату, к его семье. Даже возил их в свою компанию.  
Стакан в руке брызнул осколками, заливая молоком и кровью руку, футболку и пушистый ковёр гостинной. Белое быстро перемешалось с красным в причудливый розоватый коктейль.  
Детектор оказался рядом в одно мгновение, перехватил запястье, потянул к себе и тут же выпустил, почти испуганно. Рекс никогда не видел у него такого лица. И не сразу заметил, что глаза из льдисто-голубых превратились в красные.  
— Промой под краном, я принесу аптечку, — быстро проговорил он и ушёл, почти сбежал в ванную.  
Рекс промыл руку под струёй воды. По счастью, мелких осколков не было, не понадобилось ничего вытаскивать и возиться с пинцетом. На ладони поперёк линий красовались два глубоких пореза и несколько мелких рассекли пальцы. Не глубоко и совсем не страшно, только красным порезы расчерчивало сразу же, стоило вытащить руку из-под воды.  
— Я оставлю аптечку на столе… — тихо произнёс Детектор.  
— Ты говорил, вы не испытываете жажды крови, как в кино, — перебил его Рекс, продолжая держать ладонь под водой.  
— Не испытываем. Но это твоя кровь. Мне всегда будет тебя мало. — Рекс обернулся и успел заметить голодный и тоскливый взгляд инспектора прежде, чем тот отвернулся и ушёл в гостинную.  
Рекс залил ранки обеззараживающим и смазал заживляющим гелем. На всякий случай ещё и забинтовал поплотнее, чтобы точно нигде не проступила кровь.  
Инспектор нашёлся в кабинете. Он о чём-то говорил по видеосвязи, но свернул беседу, стоило Рексу постучать.   
— Ты в порядке?  
— Это я должен спрашивать, — хмыкнул Рекс и предупредил: — Ты не выглядишь так, будто ты в порядке.  
— Напугал?  
— Нет. Столько лет прошло, и ты всё надеешься меня испугать? — Рекс подошёл к нему вплотную, развернул к себе кресло и навис сверху. Редкий момент, когда именно он нависал, по-настоящему. Хотя разница в росте всегда была в его пользу, Детектор умел производить впечатление, будто выше и сильнее был из них именно он. — Я никуда не денусь. Хочешь моей крови — только попроси.  
— Не хочу, — Детектор болезненно скривился, как будто боролся с самим собой где-то в глубине души. — Ты пришёл поговорить не про это.  
— Да. Я пришёл спросить, что мы будем делать с Роялтоном?  
— А что мы можем с ним сделать? Пока всё не только абсолютно законно, но и совершенно невинно с любой стороны. Он просто сделал предложение перспективному гонщику и отличной команде. Щедрое предложение. За это никого не арестовывают…  
— Я знаю, — Рекс оттолкнулся от ручек кресла и выпрямился. Очень хотелось начать расхаживать туда-сюда. Эту привычку он подцепил от самого инспектора: тот всегда ходил по кабинету, когда напряжённо размышлял о чём-то. — Но мы же можем, я не знаю, предупредить Папса или Спиди.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я приду к ним и скажу “не принимайте предложение Роялтона, мы подозреваем, что он нечист на руку. Правда, никаких доказательств за два года так и не собрали”, так? Или ты к ним придешь?  
— Нет, — Рекс сдулся и напряжённо замер посреди комнаты. Он ничем не мог помочь сейчас Спиди. Только прийти и рассказать всё. И про себя тоже. Рекс стоял и с ужасом понимал, что не сможет этого сделать. Дело было не только в том, что семья может и не принять его обратно, Папс когда-то ясно дал это понять. Дело было в том, что он просто не сможет рассказать всё брату. Никогда не сможет. Он не хочет уничтожить тот образ, в который верил Спиди. За которым тот следовал по трассе, ради которого сохранил старый рекорд, просто подняв ногу с газа на финише. Рекс не знал и не хотел никогда узнавать, что случится, если разрушить эту часть его брата, его отношение к Рексу. Поэтому он будет молчать.  
— Спиди — умный парень, — инспектор коснулся его плеча, стараясь ободрить. — Он не согласится. И тогда Роялтон совершит ошибку, а мы его остановим.


	25. Chapter 25

На Фудзи Рекс впервые столкнулся с братом в гонке. Но не смог помочь ему. Просто не успел: застрял совсем по-дурацки в трафике слегка позади, и Серый Призрак оказался быстрее — Спиди вылетел. Машины разлетелись красивым фейерверком. Рекс немного притормозил, проезжая мимо, внутри всё сжалось. Но Спиди был в порядке, в пене шара безопасности.  
Тогокан позвонил инспектору через день. И поставил условие. В Каса-Криста с ним в команде должны быть Гонщик Икс и Спиди Рейсер.  
В этот раз стакан с молоком полетел в стену.

Рекс сидел в симуляторе в лаборатории уже почти шесть часов — шею ломило, голова раскалывалась, руки ныли от того, с какой силой он вцеплялся в руль. Но это было лучше, чем вернуться домой и снова пытаться найти варианты, которых не существовало.  
— Вон!  
Рекса выдернуло из симулятора прямо посреди трассы: руль и все индикаторы погасли, кокпит безжизненно повис на подвесах. Он впервые видел Минкс такой: разъяренной фурией, почти буквально. Даже той ночью она выглядела менее устрашающе, с клыками и прочим.  
— Вон из моей лаборатории, — чётко артикулируя каждый звук, произнесла она.  
Рекс выбрался из симулятора, стянул шлем:  
— Что произошло?  
— Вон из лаборатории, — уже спокойнее повторила она, наступая на него, тесня к двери. — И больше не появляйся здесь, пока не поговоришь с Детектором!  
— Что?.. — снова попытался Рекс, но дверь перед его носом захлопнулась с тихим рассерженным пф.


	26. Chapter 26

Инспектор нажал кнопку звонка, и Рекс едва сдержал дрожь. Он никогда не думал, что появится на пороге своего дома вот так. Но не прийти не мог.  
С Детектором они так ни до чего и не договорились, и Рекс снова чувствовал между ними исчезнувшее было напряжение покалыванием в кончиках пальцев: ему до смерти хотелось прикоснуться к инспектору, убедиться, что тот здесь, рядом. Но Рекс держал руки на руле и даже в зеркало на Детектора не смотрел. Сначала нужно закончить с этим делом, покончить с Роялтоном. Тогда всё снова станет как раньше. Или не станет, но Рекс был уверен, что стоит обезопасить семью, и всё будет лучше. Проще.  
Дверь открыл Спрайдл с верным Чим-чимом. Уставился недоверчиво на Рекса и заорал. А потом захлопнул дверь прямо перед их носами и с воплями, слышимыми даже сквозь закрытую дверь, унёсся куда-то вглубь дома.  
— Зря мы пришли сюда, — Рекс всё же не удержался.  
Инспектор оглянулся на него:  
— Будь это другой гонщик, ты бы не мешкал.  
Он был прав. На самом деле он был прав. Иди речь о ком угодно ещё, и Рекс сам бы поехал уговаривать принять участие в их авантюре. Но это был Спиди, его младший брат.  
Дверь снова открылась: на пороге стоял Папс, в любимой своей оранжевой футболке. Он постарел, это как-то сразу бросилось в глаза, хотя на фото было почти незаметно. Ощутив укол вины, Рекс поджал губы и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорили Папс и инспектор. Выходило плохо, в ушах шумело и внутри всё болезненно сжималось. Особенно когда они вошли, и Рекс увидел Ма. Вот она почти не изменилась, осталась совершенно такой же, какой Рекс помнил. Он едва не сделал шаг, чтобы привычно обнять её, уткнуться в плечо, как делал раньше, когда был растерян или напуган. Удержали только пальцы Детектора на локте. Рекс был ему сейчас очень благодарен.  
Они расположились в гостинной, Ма принесла всем печенье и встала чуть в стороне, как делала обычно на деловых переговорах.   
— Мы охотимся за Роялтоном много лет. Он совершил десятки преступлений, включая подтасовки гонок, — инспектор объяснял уверенно и спокойно, как на совещании в Департаменте. — Но до этого дня у нас не было достаточных доказательств, чтобы осудить его.  
Спрайдл высунулся из своего укрытия и, прищурившись, ткнул пальцем в Рекса:  
— А он что здесь делает?   
Резонный вопрос. Рекс не знал правильного на него ответа: он вдруг перестал понимать, зачем вообще ввязался во всё это тогда, много лет назад. Почему ему не хватило мужества сразу обратиться к властям, чтобы защитить свою семью? Почему он не захотел даже попытаться поговорить с Папсом после, когда начал работать на инспектора Рокудо, например? Всё это было так странно и немного нелепо, как в плохом кино.  
Из оцепенения Рекса вывело покашливание инспектора:  
— До финала Гран-При не осталось трековых гонок. — Вот они и добрались до сути. Так быстро. Рекс усилием воли расслабил напрягшиеся было, как перед прыжком, мышцы. — Это большое ралли.  
— Каса-Кристо, — подал голос Рекс. Впервые, как вошёл в дом. Он очень старался смотреть строго перед собой и благодарил всех богов и Минкс, что маска полностью прячет глаза. Потому что от выражения ужаса на лице Ма хотелось плакать.  
Папс вскочил, упираясь. Он говорил, что уже потерял в этой гонке одного сына и не хочет терять другого, говорил что-то ещё. Рекс сжал кулаки. Они зря пришли и разбередили эту рану — Папс ни за что не согласится. Спиди — его сокровище, его надежда на будущее. Он вырос таким, каким Рекс никогда даже не мечтал стать. И Рекс гордился им, всегда. И сейчас был рад отказу Папса. Но последнее слово было не за ним.  
Инспектор встал, поправил пиджак.  
— Спасибо, что выслушали.  
Рекс оглянулся на Спиди впервые за весь день и увидел то, чего больше всего боялся. Спиди всегда был хорошим и добрым парнем. А ещё он, как мало кто другой, хотел жить в справедливом мире. Когда они вышли из дома, Рекс точно знал, что Спиди позвонит инспектору — самое позднее завтра.


	27. Chapter 27

Когда Спиди пришёл в Департамент, Рекс узнал в нём себя, того себя, до столкновения с махиной Бенелли и Юнирона, упрямого и честного. Сейчас даже его упрямство ничего не решало, он мог только слушать и смотреть из-за плеча инспектора, как его брат готовился рисковать собой.  
На Мак-5 встали почти все обновления, которые Минкс готовила и оттачивала на Метеоре, кроме огнестрельного оружия. Спиди оно было ни к чему. На этот раз Рекс собирался прикрывать его спину любой ценой.

Ночью перед гонкой ему опять снился кошмар.  
На этот раз он не видел ни окровавленного инспектора, ни адского Мак-5, самого частого гостя своих кошмаров, ни себя. Только Спиди. Сломанного, избитого, такого, каким был Таэджо, вывалившийся из фургона Блока под колёса Метеора. Спиди проигрывал. Раз за разом, следуя приказу Роялтона. Рекс отчётливо слышал эту слащавую интонацию “проиграй эту гонку!” и ненавидел её. От ужаса внутри застывало всё, Рекс чувствовал, что не может двинуться, хоть немного пошевелиться. Хотя бы позвать Спиди, окликнуть его и заглянуть в глаза, убедиться, что его брат ещё живой, а не выгоревший дотла остов, каким кажется.  
Проснулся он резко, вскинулся, пытаясь подняться, но рука поперёк живота удержала на месте.  
— Рекс, — позвал Детектор. — Это сон. Это только сон.  
— Нам нужно выиграть эту гонку, — выдавил Рекс, когда смог восстановить дыхание.  
— Выиграете. Обязательно выиграете. И тогда Спиди будет в безопасности. Тебе стоит поговорить с ним. Рассказать.  
— Нет, — Рекс торопливо развернулся, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с Джеком. — Нет, не стоит.   
Он потянулся за поцелуем почти отчаянно, пытаясь хотя бы так сказать всё, что словами не выходило.


	28. Chapter 28

Гонку они выиграли, всё прошло настолько гладко, насколько могло, с учётом всех обстоятельств. Трикси очень их выручила, Спиди отлично её обучил, водила девочка прекрасно и стала бы отличным гонщиком, если бы было желание. Но это всё были мелочи. Спиди догадался. Когда он сказал, что из них вышла отличная команда, как будто они уже гоняли вместе раньше, Рексу показалось, что земля из-под ног уходит. Странное ощущение. Потом, в ущелье, Спиди с такой надеждой смотрел, когда Блок едва не стащил с Рекса маску — брат верил, что Рекс ещё жив. Знать это было приятно, но на решение остаться просто Гонщиком Икс не влияло. Не могло повлиять. Рекс не сможет оставить инспектора, не сможет снова подвергнуть семью опасности, не сможет бросить Департамент. Он стоял на пьедестале рядом с Таэджо и Спиди и думал, что победы для него давно отошли на второй план и измеряются не в месте на финише. Это было так странно. Возможно, единственное, что он всё же сможет, когда всё закончится, это расстаться с гонками.


	29. Chapter 29

Тогокан надул их всех. Рекс почти восхищался им, хоть и желал придушить собственными руками. Зол на мальчишку он не был — решение принимал не Таэджо, это было так заметно, что хотелось зажмуриться.  
Зато зол был Спиди. Он всю ночь наматывал круги по Тандерхэду без шлема и защитного купола, пытаясь спрятать горькие слёзы за встречным ледяным ветром. Рекс скривился, глядя, как искрит подвеска Мак-5 на приземлении после прыжка, машину уже откровенно вело, даже она устала за сегодня. Метеор послушно заурчал и рванул следом. Нагнать Спиди ему удалось только на следующем круге. Тот сразу же попытался выбить его с трассы, вымещая всю злость, как на боксёрской груше. Рекс с радостью и сам побыл бы ею, если бы брату от этого стало легче. Машины замерли недалеко друг от друга, когда Спиди немного успокоился.  
Он выбрался из Мак-5 и рванул к Метеору, почти испуганный:  
— Гонщик Икс?!  
Рекс со смехом поднялся с сидения так, чтобы его стало видно.  
— Да, малыш, здорово ты водишь. Давно меня так не гоняли.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Рекс рванул в Тандерхэд, как только услышал новости о Тогокане от инспектора. Он догадывался, что чувствует Спиди. И ещё он должен был с ним поговорить. Рекса Рейсера не существовало, пора было поставить точку. Спиди не нужны больше призраки, а Рекс должен двигаться вперёд.  
— Ты ведь Рекс, да? — почти выплюнул Спиди, всё ещё злой, хоть и сам уже не был уверен, на кого и за что. — Ты появился через два года после его смерти. Ты водишь как Рекс. Ты знал, что я буду здесь. Скажи мне правду.  
Рекс выдохнул и потянулся к затылку, стянул маску, поправив пятернёй чёлку. Он не хотел смотреть на разочарование на лице Спиди, но всё же заставил себя поднять голову. Никто не обещал, что будет легко, но Рекс был уверен, что поступает правильно.  
— Ты не Рекс, — выдохнул Спиди разочарованно.  
— Мне жаль, но твой брат погиб. Я уверен, будь он здесь, он бы безумно тобой гордился.  
Спиди выглядел таким виноватым и разочарованным, готовым вот-вот расплакаться как маленький мальчик, каким Рекс его помнил. Им обоим сейчас было больно. Но Рекс пришёл сюда, зная, что так будет.  
— Он погиб ни за что. Гонки никогда не изменятся.  
— Не важно, изменятся ли гонки, — Рекс шагнул ближе, глядя ему в глаза, пытаясь донести всё то, что усвоил за прошедшие годы. — Самое важное — удастся ли гонкам изменить нас. Ты садишься в болид не для того, чтобы быть гонщиком, а потому, что не можешь без этого.  
— Если ты так много знаешь, скажи, зачем мне дальше выступать? — Спиди был так похож на него, что это было даже забавно. Он искал ответы на вопросы, которые многим бы и в голову не пришли. Которые так долго искал для себя Рекс. И нашёл. Теперь очередь Спиди.  
— Прости, но это уже тебе решать, — он улыбнулся, легко и открыто, чувствуя, как медленно груз прошлого падает с его плеч и становится легче дышать. — Надеюсь, когда ты это узнаешь, я буду неподалёку.


	30. Chapter 30

Финал Гран-При Рекс смотрел из VIP-ложи. Детектор лично проследил за тем, чтобы Спиди допустили к гонке. И это так явно заставило Роялтона нервничать, что сидящая рядом, в ложе, Минкс довольно оскалилась, показывая клыки, чего обычно себе не позволяла. Даже если Таэджо Тогокан ничего им не дал, Харука исправила ошибку брата не только для Спиди, но и для Департамента. Её информации было недостаточно, чтобы связать Роялтона с Кранчером Блоком, но достаточно, чтобы арестовать самого Блока. К тому же прояснилось кое-что из планов Роялтона, и инспектор рассчитывал воспользоваться этим. Рекс и инспектор одинаково верили в победу Спиди в финале Гран-При.  
Рекс наслаждался чувством свободы. Это было неожиданно и неожиданно приятно. После разговора со Спиди он почти летал, и это чувство не исчезло до сих пор. Только теперь появилась ещё и определённость. Рекс уже знал, чем займётся дальше. Это должно было стать отличным сюрпризом для Детектора, но пока тот ни о чём не догадывался.  
Он отвлёкся от этих мыслей только, когда Спиди сцепился с “Кометой” Тейлором и Мак-6 заглох посреди трассы.  
— Просто послушай... Что машине нужно, — он сжал кулаки и, кажется, пробормотал это вслух. Минкс предложила ему канапе, почти впихнув в рот. Мак-6 завёлся и рванул вдогонку остальному пелетону.  
Рекс видел, как бесится в соседней ложе Роялтон, и продолжал улыбаться. Его брат победил. Они победили.  
Инспектор присоединился к ним, когда толпа на руках несла Спиди к подиуму.  
— Он сделал это. И это резко всё меняет.  
— Уже изменило, — кивнул Рекс. Он был почти счастлив. Минкс хмыкнула и медленно направилась к выходу из ложи.  
— Мои люди спрячут всю семью, — Детектор посмотрел на Рекса внимательно. — Хочешь поехать с ними?  
Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что Рекс сделал выбор. Но он его сделал.  
— Нет, — Рекс замотал головой и развернулся следом за Минкс.  
— Можно один вопрос? — окликнул Детектор, глядя сквозь стекло, в котором отражались сотни победных фейерверков. И обернулся к Рексу: — А может ты ошибся тогда, скрыв от них правду?  
— Что поделать, — хмыкнул Рекс многозначительно. — Придётся мне жить с этой ошибкой.  
“Жить с тобой“, — добавил он мысленно и улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2018


End file.
